Turnabout Revenge
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Kenji Harima is accused of assaulting Tenma Tsukamoto, in her own house. This is bad. Yakumo Tsukamoto returns to her lawyer role in the sequel to "The Morning Turnabout". Will Yakumo save Harima from being shamed even further, or will Harima be done for, by the ONE person, who is the last person that Yakumo is defending against? Rated M for foul language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Turnabout Revenge**_

_**-or-**_

_**Who Attacked Tenma Tsukamoto?**_

* * *

Ever since the whole murder case that happened to Mikoto Suo, which she was found not guilty, Yakumo Tsukamoto was successful as a lawyer. However, she's about to experience the biggest case of her life, which would hurt her only best friends. It happened two days ago…

* * *

_**Saturday, August 7**__**th**__** – Detention center – 2:37pm**_

* * *

"I see…" Yakumo asked, "You didn't mean to. I'm sorry you had to be arrested for a crime you didn't commit. But seriously, why would you hurt my sister?"

A voice, in a male voice, replied, "Yakumo, I just found her like that. Forgive me, but if I would _never _hurt your sister."

Yakumo then retorted, "Could you tell what transpired… from beginning to end… Harima?"

You guessed it. The main suspect is Kenji Harima, the crush of _both _Tsukamoto sisters, in which Yakumo is in love with him, who loves Tenma.

"Well, I guess I should tell you how it happened…"

All he could tell was what he saw, when he got to their house. But here's how it all began:

* * *

_**Thursday, August 5**__**th**__** – Yagami High – 11:02am**_

* * *

"_Little Sis, you were amazing!" Tenma said, as she patted Yakumo's back, "I knew it was a big misunderstanding for Mikoto. I'll bet I'll side with you on cases, such as that."_

"_Sis… there are certain stipulations to be a detective," Yakumo declared, "1) You have to learn to be a detective, and 2) you have to pass Law School."_

_Tenma was dejected, "Aw… and I plan to go back to America, real soon. I know Karasuma was sick."_

"_It's okay. If you want, we can PLAY Detective…"_

_Tenma pouted, "That's no fun! Besides, EVERYONE will remember you!"_

"_Oh… it's not okay. I'm just a normal girl." Yakumo blushed._

_Of course, the students at Yagami High were talking about it: __**"Second Year student solves murder of Third Year student".**_

_Yakumo became famous. Of course, Yakumo didn't like the whole popularity. All she could hear in her thoughts were many rumors. Such as:_

"_Man! The Tsukamoto chick is awesome! And she's smart, too!"_

"_She could be the next Perry Mason!"_

"_Yakumo-senpai should shout "OBJECTION" very loudly!"_

"_Yakumo sure needs a great defense attorney: herself!"_

_Yakumo then shuddered, "Dear god… this is horrible…"_

_Sarah Adiemus appeared and calmed her down, "Yakumo, EVERYONE has been talking about you."_

"_I… I know, Sarah. But, I don't like this popularity! Imadori-senpai is dead! I defended an innocent high school girl, and I sent a high school boy up the river."_

"_Yakumo! Stop it! This isn't the end of the world. Besides, what you did was very amazing. You're in perfect modes! You could study for Law School real soon. Who knows? Maybe I could be a lawyer, too!"_

_Yakumo smiled, as she left with Sarah, "We'll see soon. We got two years left. And Tenma is leaving soon."_

"_I know. She really felt bad about Karasuma-Senpai."_

_She nodded and remarked, "But it'll be great, since it's the right decision for Tenma. She truly loves him."_

"_Right. I wonder what she'll do to him." Sarah thought._

**XXX**

_**Thursday, August 5**__**th**__** – Yagami High Hallway – 3:36pm**_

_Meanwhile, Harima was in the hallway with Tenma, as Tenma wanted to do him a favor._

"_Harima, since I am leaving to help Karasuma, I thought maybe I'd need your help, on account this may be the last time we'll see each other." She said._

_Harima asked, "Tenma… say what you will, but I hope you'll understand what we'll go through."_

_Tenma smiled, "Oh, well, why not? After all, YOU did send me to see him. I'm glad you helped me out."_

"_It's okay. By the way, am I STILL banned from your house, ever since that day?"_

"_Oh, please! You'd think I got over that? No, I don't, but let's forgive and forget, since you're in love with Yakumo."_

"_Uh, yeah… right…"_

"_I'm only here for the rest of the week. I'll come back soon."_

"_Right."_

_He then thought, "Damn! She got me; although, this'll be the chance to tell her who I feel, before it's too late."_

_But as Harima was about to speak, Eri Sawachika appeared and called to him._

"_Hey, Whiskers, walk me home!" She called out._

"_I got to go. I'll ask Eri if I can see you later, okay?" Harima said._

"_Right," Tenma said, "You have my permission."_

"_ON THE DOUBLE, HARIMA!" Eri shouted._

_Harima ran off, as Tenma was confused._

"_Weird… is Harima some sort of love fiend? No… that-. Uh, wait…"_

_Tenma was COMPLETELY baffled. She couldn't tell if he loved Yakumo or Eri… or both._

**XXX**

_**Thursday, August 5**__**th**__** – Pathway – 4:37pm**_

_The following hour, Harima and Eri were walking together. Eri was concerned about him, over that Tenma is leaving soon._

"_You're certainly worried about someone, right?" She asked._

_He remarked, "Oh, it's that Tenma is leaving soon."_

"_I'm surprised by you, Whiskers. You know Tenma well, ever since you became friends."_

"_Well, I've known Tenma for a long time. Her sister, the so-called defense lawyer, is another problem."_

"_I know. Mine, too. Don't forget, Harima, you owe me for that day in England."_

"_Oh, I do remember. And I promise to make it up to you, soon. By the way, I forgot to ask, since we're speaking the matter on Tenma."_

"_Name it."_

"_Can I come over to her place? I thought maybe I'd help her with her friend, Karasuma."_

"_Oh… I suppose so. After all, she sure has a smitten for such a great boy… who is so dull…"_

_Harima felt his cheek, remembering what happened that day, when he fought him._

_Eri chuckled, "I'm okay with it. Like hell you'd fall for such a klutz."_

_Harima then brooded, "It's not that…"_

_They continued to walk home together, as the sun started to set._

**XXX**

_**Thursday, August 5**__**th**__** – Harima's Apartment – 7:12pm**_

_That night, Harima got a phone call from Tenma. She told him to come by and help her. Yakumo was busy with Sarah, so she's free for the day. Harima agreed, as he left his house._

"_Maybe this is it…" he thought, "Maybe this'll be the last opportunity to confess my love for her."_

_As he left, a disaster will happen._

_**Thursday, August 5**__**th**__** – Eri's house – 7:14pm**_

_Meanwhile, Eri left to go for a walk. She was still pondering about why Harima was going to Tenma's house. She thought maybe that Yakumo is there, too. She had been jealous of her, since she and Harima were together._

"_Maybe I'll get the chance to see her again, just to say something off my chest," she thought._

_However, she's about to experience some jealousy in her. She thought maybe she'll destroy Yakumo's rep, before Tenma leaves._

"_Hmm… this'll end soon," she said, "If I found out that Tenma and Harima are together, I'd die. But… if Yakumo… then I'll…"_

_She then rushed off, concerned over something. Where was she going?_

**XXX**

_**Thursday, August 5**__**th**__** – Tenma and Yakumo's House – 7:28pm**_

_At Tenma's house, she was singing while writing something for Karasuma. She then let out a cheerful laugh._

"_Oh, boy," she smiled, "I managed to prepare myself for what to say, before I tell Karasuma how I feel!"_

_Her note was actually a script for herself, just to confess how she feels._

"_Now, all I need is the ol' name placement, and the last beautiful line to complete the greatest moment of my life," Tenma cheered._

_But then, a shadowy figure appeared and approached Tenma. She heard a light sound of footsteps and got up._

"_Yakumo… is that you?"_

_But as she turned around…_

**WHAM!**

**XXX**

_**Thursday, August 5**__**th**__** – Tenma and Yakumo's house – 8:25pm**_

_One hour later, Harima arrived and looked around the dark house._

"_Tenma! I'm here!" He called, "We're ready!"_

_He looked around and was feeling very cold in fright._

"_Man, this is JUST LIKE before. I hope she's not watching me, like last time. She can be such a snake, when it comes to me and Yakumo."_

_He shook his head and cried, "NO! I love a Tsukamoto, and her name is Te-."_

**SMASH!**

"_What was that?"_

_He rushed over to the front room and saw a shadowy figure escaping through the window._

"_HEY! Come back!"_

_The figure glared at him and escaped. Harima then saw the shards of glass, by the dresser in Yakumo's room. He even saw some blood on her bed._

"_HUH? Was there a burglar at home? It cannot be. It's only 8:26pm."_

_He then sniffed something that was very warm._

"_Huh? Is that… blood?"_

_He caught the scent and cried, "Tenma's sister's room had blood here, but THAT smell is coming from… FROM TENMA'S ROOM!"_

_His hunch was right. He rushed over to Tenma's room, just as the cops arrived __**unexpectedly**__. He then saw in Tenma's room, what shattered him… Tenma was on the ground, face-down, with a huge gash on the back of her head. Blood was trickling from her head, all over her left arm, which was extended out._

"_NO! TENMA! HOW?" He cried, "THAT was no burglar! Someone attacked her!"_

_As he was about to approach her, the cops rushed in and halted him._

"_FREEZE! Step away from the body!"_

"_What? What the hell do you want from me?"_

"_We had a call about a certain attack in the house of Tsukamoto. We heard that someone attacked a girl inside. And I think we found that person: You!"_

"_ME?! I just got in!"_

_The cops restrained Harima and placed him on the ground._

"_You're under arrest!" The cop cried, as he fastened the handcuffs on him._

"_NO, WAIT! I DIDN'T DO IT!" He screamed, "Let me go! I DIDN'T HURT TENMA! HELP!"_

_The cops took Harima away, as Tenma was left on the ground, before the ambulance would arrive to pick her up._

* * *

_**Saturday, August 7**__**th**__** – Detention Center – 2:55pm**_

"So, you arrived at 8:26, and from what I hear is that Tenma was attacked, an hour before," Yakumo asked, "What happened next?"

"After I was arrested, the school gave me an ultimatum: I would appeal myself at court or face expulsion," Harima demanded, "Tenma's Sister, I wish to have you defend me. I _really _didn't kill Tenma. Please…"

Yakumo nodded and informed, "My sister is currently in the hospital, in a coma. We're not sure if she'll make it. But once she wakes up, she'll tell me what happened."

Harima asked, "And that is…"

"I think she knows who did it. But… I'll try to investigate this matter," Yakumo responded, "It's _my _house, and _I _decide how to fix it."

Harima thank Yakumo, as she left. She then added, "The trial starts in two days. I'll find out for myself, before we could have you testify."

"Thank you, Tenma's sister," he said, as he left the booth.

**XXXX**

_**I know Harima didn't do it. If I know him, hurting Tenma was the LAST thing he'd do. Tenma and Harima had been close, though I'll never guess why. I could be in love with him, but then there's Sawachika-Senpai…  
This may be my biggest case to try. After all, I did it once… and I'll do it again. Whoever did it to Tenma…  
They will pay!**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sunday, August 8**__**th**__** – Tsukamoto House – 11:32am**_

* * *

The next morning, Yakumo and Sarah investigated the entire house, looking for clues on what happened when Tenma was attacked.

"Thanks again for helping me," Yakumo greeted.

"It's no problem," Sarah replied, "Anything to help Harima."

She and Yakumo entered the house, starting with Yakumo's room.

"What a mess," Sarah said, "I guess the police think it might be a murder."

The house was covered in shards of glass, located by the window in her room.

"This is pitiful. Someone has ransacked my room and hurt my dear big sister," Yakumo thought, "I see the culprit, hoping it's not Harima-senpai, escaped through my window. But…"

She looked downward at her bed and found a patch of blood on her blanket.

"Did this happen _before _or _after _the suspect attacked Sis? The blood on this blanket looks dry. I know it's not mine… so to speak."

She turned to Sarah and asked, "Say, what do you think this scenario leads?"

Sarah replied, "I think someone broke in and snuck into your room. See?"

She pointed at the glass shards, still remaining on the floor, and stated, "The glass shards are located inside the floor. My guess is that the perp broke in to attack Tenma. And then, he/she would escape through the window."

"Hmm… no, I think it would be very tricky to get in or out; but what about the blood?"

"I think it's because of a skinned leg or knee. If not, it could mean that the culprit escaped _after _doing the job."

_So, the blood on my bed plays a key role in this… but…_

"Do you have any idea what could've caused it to bleed?" Yakumo asked.

"Maybe…" Sarah said, "Maybe because this blood belongs to Tenma."

_Of course! I'll bet that the murderer jumped in and attacked Tenma. Then he'd escape, leaving a spot of blood on my bed, coming from Sis. But wait… all I saw was just a mere spot. Harima only saw ONE spot. If the culprit escaped… wouldn't he have left a trail?_

Yakumo then pondered and asked, "Sarah… something doesn't add up… Harima couldn't have done it, because he was in this room, following the culprit's escape. But your theory may be incorrect. The blood _maybe _is Sis's; but if her assassin assaulted her and escaped, we'd see a trail of blood. So… how can the blood be on _one _spot?"

Sarah looked and was confused. She then realized that situation and declared that they looked in Tenma's room. Yakumo agreed, as they entered her room next, which is covered in police tape. An outline of Tenma was shown, after the assault, on the floor, with a blood soaked note.

"If I know Sis, she wouldn't write a suicide note," Yakumo smiled, "But we know that she was in her room, when she was assaulted."

"Exactly!" Sarah grinned, "Now there's _one _thing we need to find: the evidence."

Yakumo said, "I suppose. If Tenma was attacked, then the weapon could _still _be in this room."

Sarah remarked, "_OR… _the victim could've taken it with him…"

Yakumo gasped and was stunned, "No… then, we cannot find him. I don't think we can save Harima after this."

Sarah then looked at the note and thought, "Huh? What did she write?"

She looked at the note, without picking it up. She read what she wrote for Karasuma, but there was extra letters in it.

"Hey… take a look at this!" She cried, "Something is written on this note."

Yakumo looked and read what it said on the bottom of her text:

"_I've been attacked… Yakumo… she… help… did it."_

The rest was covered in blood.

"I get what happened, but it seems some of its lettering is still hidden," Yakumo thought, "Was she trying to warn me?"

"I wonder," Sarah asked, "Did _you_ do it?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't think I'll like it. But it said: '_I've been attacked. Yakumo… she help did it'_. It could mean that she thinks it's you."

"It's not me. I'd never hurt Tenma."

"I know you didn't. But there're _still_ some contradictions to the assault."

_Sarah was right. There are many questions that need answering: 1) Why did Tenma get assaulted, and HOW did it happen? 2) Who would leave a mess in my bed, after escaping or entering my room? And 3) What was the message that Tenma wrote?_

"Okay, I think we should leave, before anything happens," Yakumo said.

Sarah exclaimed, "And the trial is tomorrow. If we cannot prove Harima's innocence, by the time the trial ends, then what?"

Yakumo sighed, "I don't know what, but I have to do this, just to protect her and him."

They left Tenma's room and went outside.

* * *

_**Sunday, August 8**__**th**__** – Backyard – 12:04pm**_

* * *

They went out by Yakumo's window, which was upstairs. They looked upward and were confused.

"I just remembered something," Yakumo exclaimed, "Our rooms are on the second floor. And there are NO trees, close by."

Sarah then asked, "Could it be a very dangerous person who can leap in the air?"

"My guess is that the culprit found a way to get into the house on the first floor."

"Really? Is that bad?"

"Yes, it is; unless you play it stealth."

As they looked upward, Eri appeared and was concerned.

"Hey, you two," she called, "What are you doing?"

"Eri-senpai!" They gasped.

"I see you're trying to investigate Whiskers' murder," she said, "I can help, if you'd like."

Yakumo then turned to Eri and asked, "I want to know… Harima told me _everything _about what happened, the other night."

"OH?"

Sarah shouted, "Throw the book at her!"

Eri snapped, "All right, Miss _Defenseless _Attorney! See if you can try to break me!"

Yakumo asked her:

_Did you remember what you were doing at the time of the assault?_

Eri responded, "I was going for a walk around at night."

"What time did you leave?"

"Around seven at night. I think 7:15pm. All I know of is that I wanted to see Tenma, before she leaves one more time."

Yakumo asked, "So, when did you get there?"

"I think around 8:45PM, right around the time Whiskers got arrested." Eri explained.

She asked Eri another question:  
_Did you see Tenma or Harima at that time?_

Eri responded, "No. I didn't even enter her house. The police stopped me, since I saw Tenma being stretchered out."

"So, Harima was arrested _before _you came." Yakumo said.

Sarah said, "She's got an alibi. But I want to know _one _thing about Eri."

She asked her a question:  
_What is your relationship with Harima-senpai?_

Eri said nothing. She walked off, concerned over something else. Yakumo read her mind and heard what Eri was thinking:

_Why should I tell HER? SHE'S the one for Harima!_

Yakumo then gasped and said, "Oh… is she talking about me, or Tenma?"

Sarah asked, "Uh, what was it?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, "Must be having vengeance within her."

Eri left Tenma's house, disappearing in a distance. Yakumo and Sarah were worried.

"I think she might be a suspect," she said, "I know that she _once _harmed Tenma for hazing her negatively."

"No…" Yakumo replied, "That's because she mouthed off at her, treating her like she's useless. And I…"

She still remembered how she slapped Eri. Sarah nodded and said that it was all a mistake.

"I know for one thing," she said, "Whoever did this to my sister will pay. We should ask everyone at school, before we jump to any conclusions."

Sarah rebutted, "But we haven't heard Harima's side of the story."

"He already told me," Yakumo said, as she explained to Sarah, what he told her.

"Oh. So, Harima-senpai is innocent."

"Yes, he is."

"So… who did it?"

"_That's_ the 10,000 Yen question," Yakumo said, "The trial is tomorrow, and we need to know everyone's alibi. I nearly jumped to conclusions, when Mikoto-senpai was in trouble."

Sarah then looked up at the window.

"For someone who wants to attack Tenma, I'm sure that this person is very agile."

"I have no idea how, but it's a two-storied building. Whoever did this-."

"Yakumo, calm down. Tenma will recover, and this'll all be over."

"Tenma?" Yakumo realized, "Right! _She _knows! She could tell us!"

Sarah remarked, "That's a great idea… except… Tenma is still out cold."

Yakumo insisted, "We should visit her, just in case. Tenma knows who did it."

She then pointed her head and grinned, "It's logic. Tenma wrote a note for Karasuma, but after she was assaulted, Tenma wrote some disturbing words. It looked like a message to me… or… it could be that I am a suspect."

Sarah cried, "Yeah? Tenma wrote the words: _'I've been attacked', 'Yakumo', _and _'she did it'_, just minutes before she passed out."

Yakumo declared, "But… something about the note felt wrong. Granted, she _did _write it, but most of her words were covered in blood. She wrote something else. My guess is that… _Tenma was sending a message!_"

Sarah smiled, "Thank you, Miles Edgeworth…"

She then looked at a tree from far away, and it was the closest to their house.

"No way!" Yakumo gasped.

Sarah said, "And _that _tree is all the way on the other side of the yard, very far."

Yakumo thought, "Hmm… I think this'll help. How come I didn't see that tree coming?"

Yakumo then stated, "I have an idea: how about we check the distance between the window in my room and tree?"

Sarah then nodded and ran off to Yakumo's room.

* * *

_**Sunday, August 8**__**th**__** – Yakumo's Room/Backyard – 1:17pm**_

* * *

"Are you up there?" Yakumo called from the backyard, as she climbed the tree.

Sarah viewed her from the shattered window, concerned over the distance. Yakumo then thought, since the view was far…

"Hmm… I think maybe… someone from the P.E. Class had the tenacity to take a leap of faith."

"I think I found new logic, Sarah!" She called, as she climbed down, "The distance between us is about four to six feet."

Sarah looked far away and was confused.

"I'm estimating about eight feet," she said, "Whoever did it, tried to jump with a leap of faith."

She left the house and returned to Yakumo.

"I'm saying about eight to ten feet. It's too long for it to be 4-6 feet." Sarah said.

Yakumo responded, "Well, it _must _be something else. Whoever did this must've been an expert in gymnastics."

Sarah nodded, "I agree. How about if we ask around tomorrow?"

"The trial's tomorrow!" Yakumo cried, "Harima is gonna fry… and it's all my fault!"

She then thought, "Hmm… a leap of faith… the person who attacked my sister had to use gymnastics and smash through the window, as he or she escaped _or _entered. Sadly, he or she _did _leave some blood here; but where and how? And after she was attacked, it seems she wanted to warn me. And then there's Eri-senpai… she's… she wasn't around, when Tenma was attacked."

She then remembered what Eri said. She told her that she was there _after _Tenma was attacked.

"I wonder… if Eri is lying…" she thought, "I don't trust her; not after what she's done to both Tenma and myself."

She and Sarah left to see Harima.

* * *

_**Sunday, August 8**__**th**__** – Detention Center – 3:10pm**_

* * *

Yakumo arrived to see Harima, just minutes before visiting hours ended.

"I did a little investigating," she said, "It's kind of a long story."

She explained how it happened:

_At 8:00pm, Tenma was attacked and you arrived, thirty minutes later. The next day, I investigated in my own home. It turns out that we found the window that was broken. And to make matters worse, he escaped through the window, leaving a trace of blood on my bed.  
The attacker, from what I heard, smashed through the window, to enter my room. Now, the only way he or she would enter is to take a huge jump from about 6-10 feet. Since the attacker went through, he left some blood on my bed, possibly skinning his knee. Good thing it wasn't severe._

"Wait, really?" Harima asked, "That's the scenario?"

"There's more," Yakumo added, "Eri was _supposed _to be a suspect, but she arrived at my house, just after Tenma was assaulted and you were arrested."

"So… Rich Girl is clean, right?"

"We're not sure. Eri-senpai never explained her side of the story. So, I'm going to try my best to ask her. But then I thought… I wonder what she had between you and me."

"Rich Girl may be somewhat bossy, but she's _not _that violent. If I know her, she'd never hurt Tenma."

Yakumo then sighed, "Harima… I know you _didn't _do it."

Harima then responded, "Still… I don't get why someone would smash the window to enter. To be honest, I only heard a smash from a window, _after_ I arrived, probably trying to quickly escape."

"WHAT?" Yakumo cried.

She then thought, "Could there be _another _window smashed?" This made no sense! Tenma was attacked! And then, Harima heard a smash from my bedroom window. Could he be…?"

She asked Harima, "Did you get a look at the person who did this?"

Harima replied, "No. It was dark. I couldn't tell who it was."

Yakumo got up from her chair and said, "Thank you, Harima. The trial is tomorrow, and I promise to clear your name. I did it for Mikoto Suo, so why not you?"

She blushed and said, "Kenji… I, uh, wanted to ask you-."

"Visiting hours is over!" A guard called out.

"Wait! Harima!"

"It's okay, Tenma's Sister," he said, "Give it hell! See you tomorrow!"

He left, leaving Yakumo in distress.

"Harima… I can do this… but I want to know one thing about you."

* * *

_**Sunday – Sarah's House – 6:20pm**_

* * *

Yakumo was pondering, as Sarah sat by her and comforted her. She then explained to her about the trial tomorrow.

"Hey, Yakumo, it's all set. Now that you have everything set, we can work this all out," she said.

Yakumo retorted, "Who will be representing the prosecution?"

Sarah informed, "I got the call earlier. You're _not _going to like this… but…"

Yakumo said, "Yeah?"

Sarah was angered, "AHH! Eri chose to represent _against _Harima-senpai!"

Yakumo gasped, "NO! She's… she's going to be prosecutor?"

"I'll bet she has deep hatred towards you and him. I guess she refused to answer you, even about the whole incident, since she's representing the prosecution."

Yakumo started to cringe, knowing that she's deeply lost in thought.

**XXXXX**

_**Eri Sawachika… she was supposed to be a main suspect. How she showed up mysteriously, I'll never tell. I want to learn more about the incident from her, but she's got me cornered. She's hated Harima for a long time! How can I prove it?**_

_**Tenma's attack will be avenged… except…**_

_**HOW?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Yagami Courthouse, Lobby – 9:57am**_

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Sarah snapped, "Forgive my language, but Eri-Senpai is after blood!"

Yakumo comforted her and replied, "She wants Harima to fry. I think, but I need to know. I didn't tell him about it, but… if he knew, he'd ask her."

"Sorry… I guess I snapped back there. Harima will understand," Sarah said, as she calmed down and pray.

Yakumo left, but Sarah stopped her.

"May I come with?" She asked.

Yakumo nodded, as the trial began.

* * *

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Yagami Courtroom #4 – 10:00am**_

* * *

The trial began, as Yakumo and Eri appeared in opposite areas. Eri let out an ice cold stare.

"You're going down, Yakumo," she thought aloud, "Sorry, but as much as Whiskers didn't do it, the part of me wants him dead."

Yakumo heard her thoughts and thought, "Oh? She knew, too?"

Sarah whispered, "It's okay, Yakumo. You got butterflies in your stomach."

"That's not the worst of it," she sighed, "This is my _second _time as defense lawyer."

Sarah patted her back, as Itoko Osakabe approached the bench.

"This court is now in session!" She called out, "_Yagami High vs. Kenji Harima of 3-C_ will now begin! Is the respective lawyers ready."

Yakumo let out a booming call, "Yakumo Tsukamoto of Class 2-C will represent the defense."

Eri called out, "Eri Sawachika of 3-C, representing the prosecution."

"Kenji is charged with assault on classmate, Tenma Tsukamoto," Itoko announced, "If found guilty, he will be charged with the maximum of a 6 month suspension and NO chance of graduation."

Harima was at the defense bench, feeling uneasy. "Damn you, Rich Girl… You're using yourself as a catalyst!"

Yakumo then whispered, "I think he _knows _now…"

"May we proceed with the opening arguments?" Itoko called out.

Eri approached the jury first:  
"Your honor, what this man had done is run this future for him. Sure Whiskers may be-."

**BANG! BANG!**

"Miss Sawachika, may I remind you _not _to refer Kenji Harima as '_Whiskers'_?" Itoko glared.

"Yes… acknowledged, your honor," Eri pouted.

She continued:

"Anyway, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Kenji Harima may be a thug and most hated, but he has pure skill, inside and outside the school. But hurting his classmate and _my _friend is where I draw the line. Do us all a favor and put Whiskers, I mean, Harima away for a long time!"

She turned to Yakumo and added, "At least, it'll give him time to reflect on repeating the Senior Year, with Yakumo."

Itoko turned to Yakumo, "Miss Tsukamoto, your opening arguments."

Yakumo got up and was nervous:

"Tenma is my sister. Sadly, she couldn't be here to speak on what transpired. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Harima-senpai is a nice guy. He is friendly towards Tenma, and he's somewhat of a nervous wreck when he's in love. Yes, he's somewhat of a bully. But he's more of a nice guy, especially towards me, my sister, and Eri."

**OBJECTION!**

Eri slammed her fist, "Whiskers is scum! He's a pervert skeez!"

Itoko bellowed, "Overruled! Continue, Miss Tsukamoto."

Yakumo added, "I know in my heart that Harima is _not _a man who'd hurt a woman. Today, I promise you people… I can make it all right."

Eri whispered, "If you spring Harima, I will _never _forgive you."

"Miss Sawachika, do you have any witnesses to present?" Itoko called.

"Yes, I do, your honor!" Eri called out, "Prosecution calls Kenji Harima to the stand."

Harima approached the bench.

"There's no need to ask how you plead, Kenji," Itoko said, "It's obvious that you're not guilty… but let's see if it's true… that you're a liar."

Sarah spoke, "Whoa. Miss Osakabe has him in a bind."

Harima then said, "I plead _not guilty_, on the grounds that… that Tenma…"

"Enough!" Itoko said, "I understand your situation, but we need to know what you did at the time of the assault."

"Harima," Eri said, "What did you do, on the night that Tenma was assaulted."

Harima explained his story, which is the same as he told Yakumo:

"_I wanted to go see Tenma. She and I were to meet for a project that she's working on. However, when I got there, she was found out cold. Tenma was bloodied. I tried to revive her, but the police came and took me away."_

Eri asked, "And it happened around 8:30pm, right?"

"Yes. It was late in the evening. Tenma… she…"

"Save it, Whiskers! Tell your story at home, if you even _have _one."

Itoko called out, "Miss Sawachika… please refrain from nickname calling and continue."

"I'm done, but after I explain the disaster that happened to her," Eri explained the report on Tenma's injury, "Tenma had a huge gash on her head, located on the back of her head. You can't tell it, since she has long hair. Her body was face-down, blood all over her left arm, and was trying to deliver a message. It all happened at 8:25pm"

Yakumo then said, "But… but the message proved that Harima didn't do it. However, there's more to him, during the scene."

Itoko said, "Miss Tsukamoto, you may begin."

Sarah said, "Okay, Yakumo. Go for it. Eri-senpai will die!"

Yakumo gasped, "Sarah! It's not like that!"

She began cross-examining Harima:

"Harima, did Tenma invite you to her house?"

"Yes. It's because of something else."

Yakumo then asked, "The project. What is it?"

Harima confessed, "It was for… for Oji Karasuma, her crush."

Eri smiled, "Oh… and it led you to hurt Tenma?"

Harima cried, "NO! It's not true!"

Yakumo said, "Believe me, Harima. As much as I believe this, you and Karasuma were tight. Sadly, he left school after Tenma wanted to take care of him. Sis is happy for him, since she loved him."

"I cannot believe I ruined her happiness. Wait… what were we talking about? What note is she referring to?"

Eri grinned, "A note Yakumo found at the scene of the crime. It was scrawled in blood."

Yakumo showed the note to the court, "_This _note?"

They both gasped. Miss Itoko banged the gavel.

"Harima, I found this, beside Tenma's spot, where she was ousted." Yakumo called.

**OBJECTION!**

Eri snapped, "NO WAY! Since when did Tenma have the strength to write down who did it?"

"Obviously, a message before she passed out," Yakumo said, "Take a look at the note for Karasuma."

They viewed the note, which had small writing on it.

"It's no blood. It's ink," Yakumo said, "Granted the note was covered in blood, but something else was written on there."

"So, the note said, "_I've been attacked… Yakumo… she… help… did it…". _For my worth, Harima disguised himself as a girl!" Eri stated.

**OBJECTION!**

Yakumo shouted, "It means that Harima was innocent!"

Harima cried, "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

**OBJECTION!**

Eri cried, "Maybe… maybe _he _didn't do it, but… what about you, Yakumo!"

Yakumo cried, "ME?"

Sarah whispered, "Don't forget: it looked like that _you _did it, according to the note."

Yakumo explained, "Maybe so, but if you look at the note closely, you'll find that there are _some _words missing."

The note said, in full:  
_"I've been attacked… … … Yakumo… she… help… … … did it… …"_

Eri was stunned, "Tenma knew all along?"

Yakumo then said, "Of course, she already knows who did it. After this trial ends, we visit her for more details."

Itoko was convinced. Eri, however, had a mere thought.

**HOLD IT!**

"There's still more to the story!" Eri shouted, "Now, what was he doing, before he went to Tenma's?"

Harima explained about what he did, before the attack:  
_"I was running late. Around seven, Tenma called me to come over. Tenma's Sister was with her friend's house, so she had free time, before she went to bed. I rushed over, just to see her for help."_

Eri then sighed, "No further questions… I assume he was just here to help _both _sisters."

Yakumo began her cross-examination:  
"Harima, when did you get the phone call?"

Harima replied, "Around 7:12. That was when I got up and got dressed."

Yakumo asked Eri, "And… when was Tenma attacked?"

Eri replied, "Around 8:30pm. He'd have to show up on foot, in order to get there."

"I better press further," she thought.

"Harima, did you go there by foot or by motorcycle?"

He responded, "Let's see… it was close by… I guess it was by foot."

Yakumo nodded, "Of course. But, have you heard anything going on there, when you arrived?"

**OBJECTION!**

Eri shouted, "Don't evade the subject! He arrived at around 8:00 and proceeded to attack Tenma. I know in my heart that he hated Karasuma!"

Harima was crying, "WHY ME?"

"Is this true?" Yakumo asked.

Harima cried out, "I don't need to explain it or answer! I know Tenma for a long time! I'm _not _going to answer!"

Yakumo cried, "NO! Harima! It's obvious of one thing, when you arrived: You came to see Sis. But you told me that you found Tenma like that! That's a contradiction!"

Harima cried, "A WHAT?"

Yakumo asked Eri, "When was Tenma assaulted?"

Eri replied, "She was struck down at 8:25pm."

"And when did Harima showed up?"

"Around 8:30pm. He said that he found her like that."

Eri snickered, "HAH! If you think you're gonna stop me, guess again! He's obviously lying!"

Yakumo gasped.

Eri added, "And on top of that, the blood on the note still fresh at the time. Tenma wrote down who did it. It's Harima's fault, since she once told me that he was once a pig, for being in your house, months ago."

Yakumo gasped in horror. Sarah comforted her.

"It's over…" she said.

"No, it isn't," Sarah whispered.

"No! It's not what you think!" Harima shouted, "I'm innocent! I found her like that, but that was after I heard a smash from Tenma's sister's room!"

Eri smiled and jeered, "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the principal. Your honor, I-."

**OBJECTION!**

Yakumo called out, "_What_ smash?"

Harima then explained, "It's like I told you! I heard the window smashed in your room!"

Yakumo called out, "Your honor, if it pleases the court-."

**OBJECTION!**

Eri shouted, "NO! This court is done! Whiskers, uh, Harima is dead! He's gone from Yagami High!"

**OBJECTION!**

"I WANT TO HEAR HARIMA'S STORY ONCE MORE!"

Itoko banged her gavel and shouted, "ORDER! Not another argument out of _any _of you two! Miss Tsukamoto, your request has been granted. Harima _did _mention a smash in your window."

She turned to Harima and said, "Okay, Kenji. Make it so. Make it so that it's fully understandable."

He said, "Yes, Miss Ito-, I mean Miss Osakabe."

Itoko glared, "Kenji… Call me _"Your Honor"_."

He explained the story again, with more detail:  
_"Tenma was making something for Karasuma, and he wants my help. As I arrived, the hallway was completely dark. As Rich Girl mentioned, it was 8:25pm. The lights were out, and I went inside. As I looked around, I heard a smash of glass. It was from Yakumo's room. Her bed also had a blood splotch on her blanket. Whoever did it to Tenma must've cut himself. I found Tenma, after I sniffed her blood from faraway."_

"That's disgusting," Eri gagged, "You can smell her blood?"

"Yes, and only because it was a lot," he said, "I heard the smash through the window and saw a figure escaping through."

Eri gasped, "Wh-, wh-. WHAT? SOMEONE _WAS _THERE?"

Yakumo then proceeded with her cross-examination.

"I think maybe you could break Eri-senpai, even further," Sarah said, "We'll have to press at Harima-senpai, before we can speak up."

Yakumo nodded and said, "Forgive me, Eri…"

She then began her cross-examination:

"Harima, as you arrived in hallway, did you hear anything uneasy?"

Harima responded, "No… but it was quiet. Of course, I looked around the room to find the sound, but sadly-."

Yakumo slammed her hands on the desk, a la Phoenix Wright, "Harima, we're _not_ talking about the sound right now. We're talking about what you did first, when you arrived."

Harima then explained, "Well, first, I went in the hallway. The entire area was dark. I felt very uneasy, since the last time I came here. I mean, Tenma can be a sneak, when it comes to you and me."

Yakumo cringed, "No, it's not like that at all."

She pressed further, "So, tell me what else you did?"

"That was it," Harima said, "And that was when I heard it."

Yakumo then asked, "So, when you heard the window smashed, what did you do?"

Harima explained, "I ran to your room. I saw a figure escaping through the window. But I never saw his face."

Yakumo pressed further, "Harima, what did you see on my bed?"

**OBJECTION!**

"There you go again!" Eri snapped, "Obviously he saw the blood on your bed by the attacker, or in this case… HIS ASSAILANT!"

Harima cried out, "LIES! I saw him, but he fled, before he gave me a passing glance!"

Yakumo called out, "What else happened?"

Harima said, "There was glass everywhere, some debris in your room, and also, the same blood on your bed."

Eri then asked, "Wait, how did you know it was _Yakumo's _room, huh?"

Harima replied, "Because _Tenma's _room had no broken window."

Yakumo nodded and added, "He's right. Tenma was in her room, writing a letter to Karasuma, who's back in the hospital in the USA. She was attacked by the figure and escaped through my window."

She then stated, "Which brings me to my concern: when _did _she get assaulted? She was so happy for writing for her crush that she must've lost the track of time. If I can remember, Harima's house is a thirty minute walk (fifteen, if on motorcycle). He was so in a hurry to run that he didn't use his wheels."

Eri then yelled, "Preposterous! Are you saying that Tenma was attacked thirty minutes _before _Harima arrived? That would give the assaulter enough time to escape!"

Yakumo slammed her hands and shouted, "NO! If the attacker hurt Tenma, then in my estimation, Harima would come, just so the attacker would wait for the right moment to flee. Think back: Harima had the call at seven. He was excited that he'd get to help a fellow classmate. However, when he arrived, one hour later, he saw the attacker, escape through the smashed window in my room. He found the body of my sister and was later arrested. So, as you can see, Harima would _never hurt _Tenma, because he wasn't there. He'd care for her, no matter what she does. He couldn't have, because he arrived _after _Tenma was assaulted; in other words… **HARIMA WAS FRAMED!**"

Harima and Eri gasped. The crowd was shocked. Miss Itoko banged her gavel, as Eri was livid.

**OBJECTION!**

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! He was caught with his hand in the cookie jar! In fact, Harima was spotted, after she had an anonymous call about the attack."

Yakumo gasped, "What? _She?!_"

Sarah groaned, "This isn't gonna stop, is it?"

Eri smiled evilly and said, "Oh, I'm afraid this cat and mouse tale is over. I happened to find a witness who saw the whole thing."

Yakumo was sweating bullets, knowing that she was so close.

"I have no problem," Itoko stated, "Any objections?"

Yakumo pouted, "None, your honor."

"In that case, we shall adjourn for a thirty minute break," she announced, "I'm sure we'll figure it all out, by then."

She turned to Eri, "Miss Sawachika, if your witness doesn't show, then I will drop the case and declare Kenji innocent."

"Oh, she's here, you honor," Eri smiled, "She's just not ready yet…"

She banged her gavel and called out, "This court is now in recess!"

Sarah and Yakumo left, feeling concerned.

"I think she got us licked," Sarah whispered, "Eri-senpai has gotten our number."

Yakumo then thought, "There's still hope. I'll find out who she is, before Harima is gone."

* * *

_**Monday, August 9th – Yagami Courthouse, Lobby – 11:29am**_

* * *

Harima was crossed.

"That damn Rich Girl! And here I thought she was gonna destroy me!" He cringed.

Sarah pumped her fists and cried, "No, senpai! You cannot let her win!"

"She's right. We need to know who it is. And if we can learn more from her, we'll have the attacker's number," Yakumo said.

Harima nodded and responded, "Just… just don't hurt anybody. Tenma… she's… oh, I don't know."

Yakumo patted his shoulder, as recess ended.

Sarah said, "Game on, Yakumo."

Yakumo thought, "_Someone _knew about the attack. Maybe she'll tell us about it, before it's too late."

"By the way, Yakumo," Sarah asked, "We'll have this thing nipped in the bud. I got the call from the hospital that Tenma is going to wake up soon."

Yakumo smiled and said, "If we don't end this quickly, at the very least, Tenma will tell us. Don't forget: _she _knows who did it."

They entered the courtroom, with Eri watching on.

"So, Tenma's waking up?" She thought, "Sounds good. I know that it's fun to berate Whiskers, but he can go screw himself. Tenma will tell me later, just before I lock Harima away."

What is she up to?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Yagami Courtroom #4 – 11:32am**_

* * *

"Court will now resume," Itoko called, "Miss Sawachika, has the witness arrived yet?"

"Yes, your honor. She had to go make a phone call, during recess," Eri said, "But maybe we'll have Yakumo prove that Harima is nothing but a cruel student."

Yakumo then heard her thoughts:

"_Stupid Yakumo. Can't she see that I know what transpired?"_

"What is she talking about?" She thought.

"Prosecution calls Tsumugi Yuuki to the stands!" Eri called.

**XXX**

Yuuki appeared, in a very nervous state.

"State your name for the jury," Eri said.

"I am 3-C's Tsumugi Yuuki," she introduced, "I am the friend of Mai Otsuka."

Eri then said, "Please tell us what you saw, on the night Miss Tenma Tsukamoto was attacked."

Yuuki cried out, "Gladly!"

She stood in place and was angered. Sarah grew concerned.

Yuuki explained her view on what Harima did:

"_I saw it with my own two eyes. Harima arrived at 7:30. I can tell by the shades he wore. I viewed it from the window, while I was stargazing. In one hour, he assaulted Miss Tsukamoto."_

Eri asked, "So, when did he attack her?"

Yuuki said, "Around 7:45, I think. Of course, he left at 8:30 and got pinched by the police."

Yakumo growled, "That's a lie…"

Eri snickered, "Yes, I'm afraid there _is _no framing."

Yakumo began her cross-examination.

"Miss Yuuki-senpai, what were you doing, when you saw him?"

Yuuki said, "I saw Harima enter your house. He met up with Tenma and suddenly got assaulted."

She pressed further, "Did you happen to take a good look at him?"

"Yes, I did," she replied, "His long black hair was swaying in the breeze. But, of course, I only viewed it, when I was stargazing."

Yakumo asked, "Tell me. How would you see him, if you were stargazing?"

"I heard a sound. A smashing sound," Yuuki explained, "After I heard glass shatter, I looked in a clear view. I was up on the roof in another building and viewed what transpired in Tenma's room."

Yakumo shouted, "Wait! You never said you were in a roof!"

Yuuki cried, "I was!"

Miss Itoko asked, "Perhaps you should revise your testimony, please?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Yuuki revised her alibi:

"_Harima arrived at 7:30. I was up in a roof in a building, west of the Tsukamoto household, viewing the stars. Just then, I heard a smash from inside. I looked out there and saw Tenma being attacked by Kenji Harima, himself! I was so shocked, seeing one of our own classmates attacking another."_

Eri asked, "What else did you do?"

Yuuki explained, "I was crying severely, knowing that Harima did something awful. So, I called the police."

Yakumo snuffed, "Nothing but crocodile tears… maybe…"

She cross-examined Yuuki:

"Tsumugi, where was the building you were in?" She asked.

Yuuki replied, "About two miles from here."

"And it was faced by my and Tenma's window?"

"Yes, it was."

Yakumo then asked, "Just out of curiosity, did you see a window smash?"

"Well, not exactly. The window was already broken, when I turned around." She responded.

Eri snapped, "Fool. Even when you try to get in, you'll end up breaking in somehow. Miss Yuuki witnessed what she saw; _not _what she heard."

Yakumo thought, "She had a point. But… something about her testimony sounded fishy."

She pressed further, "Maybe the sound you heard was _not _a window."

"NOT the window?" Eri shouted.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, it sounded like a vase being broken." Yuuki said.

**OBJECTION!**

"_Every _sound that shatters sounded the same!" Eri cried, "The window broke, because Harima set up an escape route!"

Yakumo rebutted, "Yes, but Harima said that he heard a smash _after _Sis was attacked."

**OBJECTION!**

"That is ridiculous!" She shouted, "He must've lied about that!"

Yakumo shook her head, "No. Think back to what he said."

_Harima said, in his alibi, _"_As I arrived, the hallway was completely dark. As Rich Girl mentioned, it was 8:25pm. The lights were out, and I went inside. As I looked around, I heard a smash of glass. It was from Yakumo's room."_

"And then he said that he ran to your room, just after the sound," Yakumo said, "Harima arrived at 8:30, but _you _said he arrived at 7:30! You have the biggest contradiction of all… TSUMUGI YUUKI!"

Yuuki was shocked in terror.

**OBJECTION!**

Eri shouted, "How dare you! Whiskers was there at 7:30pm! He assaulted Tenma at 8:30! Are you saying that someone was trying to frame him… or…"

She let out an evil grin, "Someone was covering his true alibi? Because it didn't work."

Yakumo gasped.

Eri continued, "Yes, it sounded cruel, but Harima attacked Tenma and hired a double to destroy Tenma."

Yakumo shirked a bit.

Eri cried, "And what's more, he wanted to turn himself in, so a witness would catch him in the act!"

Sarah whispered, as Yakumo was terrified, "Hey, you okay? Don't listen to her!"

Yakumo started to sob. She said, "You're… you're right… there's no way Harima was innocent…"

"Exactly! Your honor, if it pleases the court, I'd call for dismissal," Eri smiled, "Besides, Tenma will explain everything, since she's waking up at the hospital today."

Itoko sighed, "Very well…"

Yuuki cried, "WAIT! There's more to what I saw!"

She was in panic, as the trial was ending.

Eri gasped, "WHAT? No, Miss Yuuki! We are done here!"

"But… but there was more to what I saw," she declared.

Everybody gasped, as Itoko banged her gavel.

"WHAT LUCK!" Sarah cried, "Miss Yuuki knows what else happened!"

Yakumo was upset, "Either way, we are doomed."

"Don't say that!" She said, "We're not licked yet! Yuuki-senpai said that there was something else that 'Harima' did!"

"Oh?" Yakumo asked.

"Well, I guess I can hear your testimony again," Itoko remarked.

**OBJECTION!**

Eri shouted, "NO! It's done! We will have _no more _of this!"

Miss Itoko bellowed, "OVERRULED! If Miss Yuuki has something else to share, she has to say it! But… this is the last one for the day!"

Eri grumbled, "Stupid Whiskers…"

Yakumo sighed in relief, "Good. There's still hope. We got one last shot."

Miss Itoko said to Yuuki, "Now, Miss Yuuki, please explain what Kenji did afterwards."

She explained what she saw:

"_You see, after Harima attacked Tenma, he made a phone call to someone. Of course, he had to do the phone call, thirty minutes after. And then, another person arrived. This person left through the window, and Harima was with Tenma, who was out cold."_

"Wait…" Eri asked, "Harima set up all this?"

"He did," Yuuki replied, "My guess is that he hired a double to look like him."

"A double of Harima-senpai?" Yakumo thought, "This could be interesting."

She asked, as she cross-referenced Yuuki, "Yuuki-senpai, who did he hire to replace him?"

Yuuki responded, "Well, it's hard to say, but he'd had to hire a double. It turns out that he brought a woman to replace him, just to escape."

"How could you know?" Yakumo asked.

"Because, the double's chest was a bit bigger," she replied.

Eri sighed, "Hah! Pervert…"

Yakumo asked, "What about this other person? She escaped through the window. Where was it?"

"Well, it's simply Tenma's window," Yuuki asked, "But it's not. It's actually the hallway window. I can't tell. Yakumo, would you explain it to-."

"AH, NO YOU DON'T!" Eri cried, "No help from the defense!"

Yakumo then thought:

_Hmm… this is strange. Let's reverse the roles and say that Harima was at 8:30 and the female imposter was there at 7:30._

_Harima said that he arrived at 8:30pm. But before that, a Harima double appeared at 7:30. When 'He' attacked Sis, 'he' made a phone call at 8:00. And that was when Harima arrived, only to see the woman, posing as Harima escape. It was then that he was caught, when…_

_Oh, think, Yakumo…_

_WAIT! The blood on my bed! And then the window! Maybe… if the imposter smashed through the window, she'd enter the house unscathed. But how? The tree she entered was eight feet away. But then… no, impossible! If she broke through the window, she'd get cut from her skin and bleed profusely. Maybe, the blood from my bed was from… THE WEAPON!_

"Miss Tsukamoto, do you have anything to add?" Miss Itoko called out.

"Yes, your honor!" Yakumo cried, "And perhaps maybe we'll shake off these lies Yuuki made!"

She turned to Yuuki and announced, "Yuuki, I'm afraid that you've become a stickler for the obvious. The window that was broken… it was MINE!"

Yuuki gasped, as Yakumo continued, "And here's more to your contradiction: If Harima entered my house, he would've break through the window to sneak in, which is _obviously _false! How _did _he enter our home?"

Yuuki replied, "Well… I, uh… he just…"

"He didn't!" She cried, "Because _that _wasn't Harima at all! _That _was the imposter!"

Yuuki cried, "YAH! NO WAY!"

Eri griped, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Yakumo explained, "Harima would usually knock at the door. He'd never break in someone's house!"

"Please clarify, Miss Tsukamoto," Miss Itoko insisted.

Yakumo explained the entire story:

"You see, at 7:30, the Harima imposter appeared by our house, while Tenma was busy writing a note for Karasuma. To make sure that she couldn't hear it, the imposter broke through the window in my room, which is on the second floor. Then, she'd dive in, trying to get into the window, without being harmed. So, let's say she'd use a rock to smash the window.  
**SMASH!  
**Next, she'd leap from a close-by area and jump through the window, avoiding the glass that was still on the window. After that, she'd go to Tenma's room and strike her from behind with a blunt object. Now, thirty minutes later, she made a call to someone. But, the call was, in fact, the _real _Kenji Harima. He arrived at that time and was to meet with Tenma. However, when he arrived, he heard a loud smash. He ran to my room and found the female Harima imposter by the window. But she jumped away, at the last second, without looking. And the rest was history."

Yuuki was shaken in fear. Eri was unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah, very good, _detective_," she said, "But… Harima was there _before _the imposter arrived. That kind of evidence is false."

Yakumo sighed, "No, it's not."

Eri gasped, "WHA-?"

She remarked, "Yuuki said that Harima-senpai arrived at 7:30! She was stargazing at the time! She'd never mentioned that he broke in, through the window!"

Yuuki cried, "But if the imposter broke through the window with a rock, wouldn't she use it, by a tree? If she did, then the next thing she would do was to use a zip line to go to the window!"

Yakumo smiled, "Funny… I _never _said the imposter would use a zip line."

Yuuki gasped, as Eri called out.

**OBJECTION!**

"Hold it, you! Harima said that he had a phone call, at around seven at night! So, why in the hell would he get the call at 8:00, if he was already there?"

Yakumo gasped and thought, "She's right! The call he got from Tenma was at seven! She got me!"

Yuuki sobbed, "And to think this whole time that Harima used a weapon to hurt Tenma. Harima didn't deserve this! He'd never go through this kind of thing! I was only stargazing and I saw what he did."

Yakumo conceded, "Your honor… no further questions…"

Sarah cried, "Yakumo, no!"

Eri sneered and said, "Thank you, Miss Yuuki."

Yuuki added, "You're welcome. And I hope Tenma will recover from her sudden blow to the face."

Yakumo gasped, "Blow to the face?"

Eri announced, "In light of these testimonies, I call for dismi-."

**OBJECTION!**

Everyone gasped. Yakumo then cried out, "I knew it! _You _knew about it from the start!"

Yuuki gasped and mad a scowl, "What are you saying, Tsukamoto?"

"You said it yourself," Yakumo remarked, "Tenma was struck in the face!"

Yuuki replied, "Yes. Harima did it. I know it."

"But the report showed that Harima, or an imposter, struck her in the _back _of her head!"

Yuuki gasped, as she growled, "Well, it's… it's likely that Tenma turned away!"

"Wrong! And stop evading the subject!" Yakumo cried out, "I believe you know about this whole thing… because… either the imposter was a friend of yours… or… YOU AND THE IMPOSTER WERE WORKING TOGETHER!"

She then added, "And _what _kind of nonsense are you playing? You were in a building, on the roof, two miles west from the scene. And then after you made the phone call to the police, the imposter called Harima!"

Miss Itoko called out, "Elaborate!"

Yakumo explained the entire story:

"Starting around 7:30, the imposter arrived at our house. She went to the tree, which was eight to ten feet away and broke the bedroom window, a.k.a. _my _room's window. She then proceeded to use a zip line to go into the window, without harm. After that, she struck Tenma with a blunt object! And after that, she made a call to Harima; all in the while, you made the phone call to the police!"

Yakumo added, "And what time did you call the police? Because if you were crying, how would you call them?"

Yuuki then whispered, "Eight…"

"Huh?"

"EIGHT AT NIGHT! I CALLED THE POLICE AT EIGHT!"

Yakumo smiled, "Yes, but the imposter, or Harima, called someone at the same time as you did. Meaning…"

**OBJECTION!**

Eri cried, "Enough! You want the truth about this? It was Harima, who _used _Yuuki! He called her and informed her to call the imposter to step in and make the escape!"

Sarah then shivered, "No… she knew about it, from the start."

**OBJECTION!**

"NO! He did not! Besides, how would he even _know _Tsumugi Yuuki, aside from being classmates?" Yakumo asked.

Eri gasped, "WHAT? N-N-NO!"

Yakumo added, "If you knew about this whole thing, then when _did _you call the police: five minutes _after_ the imposter called you?"

Yuuki started to seethe.

"You… you… you…" she growled, "You win… … … … … …"

Her heart started to beat fast and started to seethe and growl and pant. She turned to Yakumo and was angry.

"You were right," she said calmly.

Eri cried out, "No. No, it cannot be."

Yuuki then said the truth:  
"The imposter… She and I set this whole thing up. We wanted to play a trick on Harima, but only by attacking someone close to him. We chose Tenma as the victim. But… but… but when she attacked Tenma, she called me to inform me about Harima's arrival. Knowing he'd arrive late, we had to wait for him to come. So then, I decided to use my telescope to stargaze. However, I went to view the streets for Harima to return, and he did. I called the imposter, but she didn't answer. I called the police, after I spotted him. The imposter was in a hurry, all while Harima entered the door. She escaped through the window and went away by the zip line. I arrived minutes later and removed the zip line cord from the tree. Then we escaped."

Yakumo then sobbed, "But… but, why? Why would you attack her?"

"I got a _better _question!" Eri shouted, "Who was working with you?"

Yuuki then responded, "Nobody. It turns out that Harima set this whole thing up with us."

They both cried out, "WHAT?"

Everyone was shocked, as they were confused.

"Miss Yuuki, I am afraid we'll have to learn more about this at another time," Yakumo declared, "But for now, we want to know two things: who is the imposter Harima _and _who would set the whole thing up to attack Sis."

"But it's true! The girl who was Harima was working for another!" Yuuki pleaded, "It was Harima! It was!"

She shrieked, "**IT WAS! HE SET US UP! HE DESERVES TO FRY FOR USING US TENDER MAIDENS TO TREAT US LIKE SLAVES!**"

"I've heard such lies from a weather station," Eri snubbed, "_This _doesn't prove _anything_!"

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called out, "Well, anyways, we'll settle this matter for another time. Miss Sawachika, I suggest that you present this _Imposter Kenji _to the court."

"I'll try to break Yuuki," Eri bowed.

Itoko then called out, "And _you, _Miss Tsukamoto, I want you to find evidence on what happened at the time of the attack. If the imposter _did _break in, surely there's something that can open up."

"I will," Yakumo said, "It _is _my house."

Miss Itoko then announced, "Now, we shall head down to the hospital and check in with Tenma, just to see if she knows. For now, the case will be closed. And _if_, and I mean _if, _Tenma doesn't answer, then the trial will continue tomorrow."

She banged her gavel and shouted, "Court is adjourned!"

* * *

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Yagami Hospital; Room 207 – 2:46pm**_

* * *

Yakumo and Sarah were sitting by Tenma, who was in her bed, trying to wake up. She was in hospital garb, with a bandage over her head, with her pigtails sticking out.

"Sis," Yakumo whimpered, "Please…"

Tenma opened her eyes and saw Yakumo. She let out a smile and went to her.

"Sis!" Yakumo cried, "You're okay!"

"Wh… Where am I?" Tenma asked weakly.

Sarah replied, "You were severely attacked by an imposter!"

"Huh?" Tenma asked.

Yakumo said, "She's right… Harima was the one who attacked you, but it turns out-."

"Harima?" Tenma asked again.

She then said, "I don't think it was him."

Yakumo then smiled, "Don't worry. We'll help you, sis! Harima will be spared."

"No, I mean, no it's not him. I don't recall ever having to be assaulted by this Harima guy."

Both Sarah and Yakumo were stunned, but then… Yakumo would experience the biggest shock to her.

"Sis, try to remember! Tenma, please!" She cried.

Tenma then asked Yakumo, "I will… but… … …who are you?"

Yep, Tenma lost her memory. Yakumo was shocked that she almost cried. Sarah was livid.

"Damn! That imposter struck her so hard that she lost her memory!" She thought.

Yakumo started to cry, as Tenma comforted her.

"Lady, it's all right," she said, "You came to see me, and I'm thrilled. But I wish I knew."

She continued to cry, as Tenma patted her. Sarah was stunned.

"_NOW _what'll we do?" She cried, "The trial continues tomorrow and Tenma has amnesia!"

**XXX**

_**Sis! She's… she's gone… Only she knows about her attacker, and it's NOT Harima!**_

_**Oh, Tenma, please remember! If you don't, Harima is doomed and Yuuki will get off scot-free!**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Detention Center – 3:13pm**_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harima cried, "Tenma has amnesia?"

Sarah was in the detention center, interviewing Harima. Yakumo couldn't make it, because she's feeling down about her sister.

"Harima-senpai, I'm so sorry," she said in sadness, "There was an imposter that attacked her, and the blow to the skull must've lost her vision of what happened."

"Tenma tends to forget on occasions," Harima said, "I'm surprised that she knew who did it. However, I arrived at 8:30, which was one hour after she was attacked. I'd like to beat up the bastard!"

"The _bastard _is a _bitch_," Sarah griped, "We've learned that the imposter is a woman. Eri-senpai is, as of late, trying to break Tsumugi Yuuki, an accomplice to the imposter."

Harima then groaned, "Let's hope so. Whatever Rich Girl does, I hope that _she _can beat her up for me."

Sarah then asked him some questions, "Harima, please tell me. I know Yakumo couldn't make, but what were you doing, on your way to Tenma and Yakumo's house?"

Harima explained, "Well, I still remember the trial, but I _know _what I said. It was around seven that I got the phone call from Tenma. Then I arrived at 8:30, where I found her."

Sarah then retorted, "Tell me, the distance was about thirty minutes, by foot. What were you doing during the time between 7:30 and 8:20?"

Harima said nothing.

Sarah asked, "I want to know: what is your relationship with Yakumo?"

Harima shouted, "I have _nothing _on her! Tenma's Sister is just a friend! I… I…"

Sarah pressed further, "Sorry… I guess I should've reiterated. What is your relationship with Tenma?"

Harima slammed his fists and was nervous. He admitted that he hid it for a while.

"I'll tell you… but promise me _not _to tell it to anyone… _especially _Tenma, Yakumo, and Rich Girl!"

"Promise," Sarah smiled.

Harima then confessed his secret:  
"I'm in love with Tenma Tsukamoto. But recently, Yakumo and Rich Girl were _always _fighting for my love. You see, it all started when I found Tenma being with Karasuma. I was shocked. I nearly gave up on her, but Yakumo cheered me up, after I started drawing comics."

"I never knew that…" Sarah whispered.

As Harima continued to tell his story, Sarah was in thought:

_I think I know WHY he'd never hurt Tenma. He loved her. And here I thought it was a love triangle. Yakumo is lucky to have a sister like her._

Sarah then asked, "I want to know: how did you fell in love with Tenma?"

Harima stammered, as he took off his glasses. Sarah was surprised.

* * *

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Tsukamoto House – 4:29pm**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Yakumo, still uneasy and sad, looked around her room. She tried to find a rock in her room, in which Yuuki explained earlier. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find the rock. She then thought, "Oh… this isn't right. Yuuki said that the imposter threw a rock into a window. However, there isn't a rock. Whoever did it must've lied about it. The imposter and Yuuki worked together to get through the whole ordeal. But what?"

She then left the room, without cleaning it.

"There may be more here, but I'm too depressed," she said, wiping her eyes, "Tenma knows who did it, but she doesn't know who. To make matters worse, she doesn't know anybody, including me."

As she went to Tenma's room, she tripped and fell down on the floor. She got up and found a lump on her carpet. She felt it and it was hard. She opened the carpet and looked inside. There was a small hard object. It was a hammer with a black handle. Yakumo examined it and looked at the end.

"Just as I thought… the imposter hid this under the carpet. It was left there, just to lose suspicion. And the butt of the hammer… is covered in blood. GASP! That's _Tenma's_ blood! So, the hammer is actually… THE WEAPON!"

She looked around to see any clues, right by the hammer, but no luck. Except that she found a folded part of the carpet. She then realized that it hidden, to avoid being found.

"I think she hid it in the dark. It's no wonder we didn't check everywhere," she thought, "Is this her motive to attack Tenma? Harima _was _framed! But… what about the smash sounds? I better look around the hallway."

She walked around, looking for where the second smashing sound took place.

"Suppose that there were _two _sounds…" Yakumo thought aloud, "If I can recall, the imposter would smash her way out of here. But… my guess is that Harima heard the sound of the imposter escaping."

She looked in her room and looked at the covers, with the blood still dry.

"Tenma was struck in the back of her head, by the Kenji Harima imposter, in her room, with the hammer. Now the only question is how the imposter escaped from my room, which was access to the escape route. Tenma's blood is on there. I think if the imposter escaped, she would leave a smudge of blood from the scene. Wait! If she'd escape with blood, why leave it in my bed?"

She then thought of a scenario, over the imposter:

"Let's see… Tenma was assaulted at 7:30. She was busy with writing a note for Karasuma. However, the imposter assaulted her with the hammer, after she finished, causing her to be out cold and amnesiac. Next, the imposter would try to leave evidence hidden; namely the hammer, located between our rooms. But at 8:30, Harima arrived, after she put the hammer away. My guess is that he showed up and 'she' escaped through the window. Maybe the blood from the imposter's hand was still there, but ran to my room, smearing it on my bed, making her escape from where she appeared."

She looked out the window and said, "But… for someone who'd use a zip line… it could be very far. I don't see an indent around the house. If she'd used a cord, she would fire a crossbow with a rope. Maybe… but…"

She gasped, "Maybe… _that _could be it! She'd fire a grappling hook, but _instead _of trying to get to our house, she'd _smash _the window!"

She then was in disdain, "No… what am I saying? I just don't know. Tenma lost her memories, Harima is in jail, and Eri is out for my blood."

She sat on the floor and was sobbing.

"Tenma… Harima… I'm sorry… I… I don't know…"

She cried loudly, as Iori appeared. He snuggled at Yakumo, who was crying.

* * *

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Detention Center – 5:12pm**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Harima," Sarah said, "I didn't know…"

Harima talked to Sarah about his past, which was how he first met Tenma. Sarah was moved by his story, but is not happy.

"I see… knowing Tenma-Senpai, she'd make a misunderstanding," she said, "Even after you were once banished from her house."

He sighed, "Pathetic. I am such a stupid guy. One minute you're branded a pervert, the next you are named an assaulter."

"Harima," Sarah said, in much confidence, "I know in my heart that you didn't hurt Tenma."

Harima glared, "I know. Tenma and I are friends. I only wish that she'd understand what I am _really _about."

Sarah growled, as she slammed her hands down, "God damn it, Kenji! Stop acting like a pathetic loser! So people do stupid shit, even though it's wrong! Don't you think you're being negative? You speak too much out of pessimism!"

Sarah covered her mouth in shock and winced, "Sorry… I'm not _that _aggressive… forgive my language…"

Harima said, as he took off his glasses, "It's all right. I know in my heart that I've seen bad stuff; but it _still _cannot stop me from confessing my love for Tenma Tsukamoto!"

Sarah nodded and said, "Perhaps I can help. Yakumo is at home, searching for clues at the scene; I'm going to visit Tenma, since Yakumo is too depressed. I'm going to try to break her, just like Eri will break Yuuki."

Harima nodded, "That all seems fair… but what will Tenma's Sister do, even though her sister is in the hospital?"

Sarah looked away and was lost in thought.

"Good question…"

* * *

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Yagami Hospital; Room 207 – 6:29pm**_

* * *

Sarah gave her word. She went to the hospital, moments later. She arrived with a small notepad. She sat by Tenma, who tried to remember.

"Good day, Miss Tsukamoto," she said, "I am Sarah Adiemus. I am Yakumo Tsukamoto's assistant."

Tenma said, as she replied, "I'm Tenma Tsukamoto…"

"I know. Miss Tsukamoto, we are going to ask you a few questions," Sarah informed.

She began her questions:

_Do you know who you are?_

Tenma responded, "Yes. I know my name. The rest is all a blur."

_What do you do?_

"I… I think I'm a student. I'm only 17. I go to a big building in school."

"Ah, I see," Sarah added, "You go to Yagami High, amirite?"

"Amirite?" Tenma asked.

Sarah cleared her throat and added, "Sorry. From your records, you are a third year student in Yagami High."

"Oh, okay… I think that's good to know," Tenma nodded.

_Do you have any brothers or sisters?_

"I don't know…"

"Well, didn't you hear what I am?"

"Lady, you must have me confused for someone else."

Tenma pouted, as Sarah sighed.

"I think I'll ask about her and Yakumo later," she thought, "Moving on…"

She then asked, "Tell me… do you know a Kenji Harima?"

"Ha-ri-ma…" she thought, "I… I don't… Is he a classmate of mine?"

"Yes. He's in the same class as you. You also go to the same homeroom as Mikoto Suo, Eri Sawachika, Haruki Hanai, Karin Ichijou, Akira Takano, and others."

"Those are all good names. Who are they?"

Sarah thought, "This is tougher than I thought. Better bring in the big guns."

She asked, "So… what about Oji Karasuma?"

Tenma shook in fear and held her head, moaning in pain.

"I think I must've hurt her." She thought.

"Kara… Kara…" Tenma groaned, "Kara… Karashima!"

Sarah dropped to the floor, anime-style, and snapped, "NO! You got it all wrong!"

Tenma whimpered, "Don't yell at me! I don't even remember!"

Sarah then said, "Well, I think I should give you a description of the two students."

She pulled out a small notepad and a pen. She drew a picture of Karasuma and showed it to Tenma.

"_This _is Mister Karasuma…"

Tenma nodded, as Sarah drew a picture of Harima. She showed it to her.

"And _this _is Mister Harima. So, do you remember now?"

Tenma shook her head and said, "Well, I do now… but I never met those two."

Sarah responded, "Okay… since you don't remember, perhaps I should tell you about Harima… the truth is… he's under trial for a crime he did not commit. That bandaged head of yours… we learned that Harima did it to you, but we found out that it wasn't."

"What did he do?"

"He assaulted you."

Tenma gasped, as Sarah replied, "NO, NO! It's not what you think! We learned that a woman had been masquerading as him."

Tenma said, "Oh. But… but why can't I remember all this?"

"Because the woman wants you dead; trust me. The imposter wants to frame Harima, just to get him gone. I have a feeling that it won't be long before _both _of you are gone from existence."

Tenma shrieked, and then fainted. Sarah tried to wake her up, but no luck.

"Oh, this is awful," she thought, "Tenma doesn't know who it is… and she's frightened by the outcome of what Tsumugi-Senpai and her accomplice could do."

Sarah left the hospital room, leaving Tenma out cold.

"If I don't do something, Yakumo could lose Tenma and Harima… but why would they attack her? We're running out of time; and the trial is tomorrow."

* * *

_**Monday, August 9**__**th**__** – Tsukamoto House – 9:02pm**_

* * *

Yakumo was sitting in her room, sulking over the scenario. She then tried to figure out who would attack Tenma, frame Harima, and how the imposter would break in. Nothing…

"It's hopeless," she thought, "I might as well give in to Eri. I'm no lawyer…"

She then whimpered, "Tenma… I'm so sorry… I wanted to help you, but…"

**RING!**

Yakumo answered the phone, "Hello?"

Sarah responded, "Yakumo, I'm afraid what I am about to tell you may shock you. You know Tenma and her spill?"

* * *

_**It was there I learned that Tenma not only forgot who'd assault her, but she forgot about everyone, including me. More importantly, she forgot Karasuma, the one boy she loved. Gee… I wonder if his disease was infectious.  
Harima said to Sarah earlier that he'll be let out, just to apologize to Tenma, since the trial will end, once he is found innocent. Sarah said that she'll watch over him, but only for about an hour, as soon as the trial ends.**_

_**Of course… tomorrow would be the WORST day of my life. I have no leads OR clues to free him, but I know what attacked my sister. I'll have to wait and see if Eri-Senpai found the right imposter that sided with Tsumugi.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tuesday, August 10**__**th**__** – Yagami Courthouse, Lobby – 9:47am**_

* * *

Yakumo was worried, as Eri approached her. She then said to her, "I heard what happened. I'm sorry about Tenma's amnesia. But… you have to admit that it was partially _your _fault."

Yakumo gasped, "Why would you say a thing like that, Eri-senpai?"

Eri smirked, "You were supposed to be there for her, but you were never home. Some sister."

She let out a scowl, as Eri entered the courtroom. She sat down and was very upset.

"Tenma… Harima… I don't know… I'm so sorry about this…"

Sarah arrived and called, "Yakumo!"

She gasped and turned to her. She nervously smiled, "You're nearly late. I hope I needed some support from you."

Sarah giggled, "I'll be fine. Harima chose to come, when he feels like it. He said that however it is that framed him… he'll regret what he'll do to him, or her."

Yakumo retorted, "Sarah… Since when do you think that it could be a guy?"

"I don't know. A drag queen, maybe? Someone must be playing a girl, while attacking Tenma-Senpai. It couldn't have been Imadori, since he was killed, a while back."

"It could be worse…" Yakumo said, "I could've been someone we know…"

She then thought, "What if it was…"

* * *

_**Tuesday, August 10 – Courtroom #4 – 10:00am**_

* * *

Itoko banged the gavel, as the trial continued. "Court is now in session. Are both sides in attention?"

Eri smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

Yakumo sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

"Miss Sawachika," Itoko said, "Please begin."

Eri explained:  
"According to yesterday, involving a break-in in Tenma _and _Yakumo Tsukamoto's house, Tenma was viciously attacked by Kenji Harima. However, we have belief that Tenma was attacked by _someone else_, around the time Harima arrived. It was at 7:30 that the tragedy began.  
At 7:30. An imposter was using a zip line, heading down to the window, which was Yakumo's. Next, she flew down to the house and went through the window, without breaking the remaining glass. She rushed in and attacked Tenma, at around eight at night. Minutes later, Harima arrived and saw the imposter escape through the window she came in. After that, Harima was arrested.  
Now, we have simply logic on him that Tsumugi Yuuki, who is currently under questioning, was hired by Harima, along with the imposter. Yuuki called the police, all while viewing the action."

Yakumo added, "But there was a catch. Was she working for the imposter, or was she merely trying to save Tenma?"

Eri smirked evilly, "Well, let's ask our friend… THE IMPOSTER!"

The crowd gasped, as Itoko banged the gavel.

Eri called, "Prosecution calls for the Harima Imposter… Megumi Sagano!"

Megumi appeared in her school uniform, acting a bit confident. Yakumo was puzzled, as Eri smirked.

"State your name for the court."

Megumi spoke, "Megumi Sagano. I am from Class 3-C. I'm in the same class as Tenma and Harima. I am a member of the girls' basketball team."

Eri asked her, "So, did you or did you not attack Tenma Tsukamoto?"

Megumi explained, as she explained her 'confession' to the court:  
_"Around 7:30, I was walking to Tenma's house, until I saw Harima. I saw him, within a distance, and figured that I should play a mean trick on him. So, out of desperation, I used a crossbow and fired at Tenma's window, trying to give her a surprise. However, my aim was off and smashed her sister's window."_

Eri asked, "What happened next?"

"Oh, it's simply logic," She grinned, "I went in and bashed her head off."

Eri then said to Yakumo, "Well, Tsukamoto… There's your confession."

Yakumo growled, "Something about her doesn't feel right."

She asked Megumi, beginning her cross-examination, "What time did you see him?"

Megumi responded, "About 7:30. Weren't you listening?"

Yakumo barked, "And since when can you see him in the view?"

Megumi sighed, "Please. I was only up on the roof, looking around."

She pressed further, "What about the tree? Did you jump off the tree, after the crossbow was fired?"

"Are you kidding? I arrived at the house, around the time Harima scurried off to find Tenma."

**OBJECTION!**

Yakumo called, "Now wait! That was baloney! You said that you viewed Harima-senpai, up in a tree. But how could you see him? Was it the roof or the tree?"

Itoko glared, "Answer her question."

Megumi said, "It was a tree. I forget that the roof was too high. But I didn't care."

Itoko barked, "Revise your testimony and DO NOT juggle your words."

Megumi revised her statement:  
_"Around 7:30, I saw Harima on his way to Tenma's home, up in a tree, by her house. I saw him, within a distance, and figured that I should play a mean trick on him. So, out of desperation, I used a crossbow and fired at Tenma's window, trying to give her a surprise. However, my aim was off and smashed her sister's window. After that, I went in and bashed her head."_

Yakumo then asked, "What kind of mean trick, if you attacked my older sister with an object?"

Megumi sighed, "Sorry… I really didn't mean to. Harima just gave me the order, beforehand."

Yakumo gasped, as Eri stated, "You see… Harima was giving the order to Megumi _and _Yuuki to set this debacle up. He called on his phone, trying to call Tenma, but he called Megumi, after he was called by Yuuki."

Megumi smiled, "Well, that's life."

Yakumo snarled, "That's crap! Since when does Harima call _any _of you? The people Harima calls for are myself, his publisher, and even Miss Osakabe."

Megumi giggled, "Oh, fine. I said it all true, but it's all logic. Harima didn't call me. However, he spotted me, the very minute I left. Do you think I'd go ahead and smash her head off, while escaping? All I did was use the crossbow, smash through your window, zipped inside, and used a pipe onto her noggin… and then left."

Yakumo then asked, "Your honor, may I ask Megumi what she did next, _after _she stepped in? It's simply rushing it a bit, since she went inside."

Eri declared, "No objections."

Megumi then explained what she did next:  
_"After I jumped inside Yakumo's room, I skidded my knees on the glass. I was bleeding a bit, and left a splotch of blood on your bed (Sorry…). After that, I grabbed the closest item I could find and went in. However, as I entered, Tenma thought it was you. And then, WHAM! I bashed her head with the object in my hand. It was a pipe. And then, Harima came, after a smash, and rushed to see me, as I made my escape."_

Yakumo thought, "There are only _one _or _two _contradictions to this. And I don't like it."

She asked Megumi, "So, are you still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Yes… but… If you were cut from your leg, why did it only have a splotch of blood and _not _a trail of blood?"

Megumi cringed, "WHA? What are you saying?"

**OBJECTION!**

Eri yelled, "Don't play stupid! She was obviously looking for a bandage to cover that scratch! When she dove in, she must've-."

**OBJECTION!**

Yakumo barked, "Yes, but didn't you say that she was in the room, unharmed? You said so, yourself! The Harima Imposter, or Megumi-Senpai, entered my room, through the window, _without _touching the remaining glass on the window."

Eri was shocked, "NO! HOW?"

Itoko banged her gavel and called, "Order in this courtroom!"

Yakumo explained, "And… I am _rather _curious… You said that it was a pipe that bashed her skull."

She showed the court and hammer in a plastic bag. She addressed to the court, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, take a good look at this. This was conveniently located under the carpet, between ours rooms! If you look closely at this hammer, you'll notice some traces of blood on it."

Eri snapped, "That could be anybody's blood! Tenma must've busted her thumb on it."

Yakumo then thought, "She's right. Tenma may be clumsy, but she's not that way. Of course, someone must've used this, and hid it away, to lose evidence. But what?"

Megumi smirked, "You cannot prove anything, without proof. What about fingerprints?"

Yakumo cried, "OF COURSE! I forgot!"

Eri smiled and said, "I think we're done here… Megumi suddenly confessed, but it seemed that everything was working well. Harima is guilty… of being late."

Yakumo explained, "No. Harima _is _innocent, but there's no proof. Harima _is _innocent… but he wouldn't have done it."

Eri said, "Face facts, Tsukamoto! It's over!"

Sarah announced, "If it pleases the court, may I ask for said hammer in question to be run in a forensics test?"

"I suppose I could," Itoko remarked, "Well, have the results of that, by tomorrow. Of course, there's no way to continue, since…"

**HOLD IT!**

Megumi shouted, "I heard enough! Harima _is _guilty! You have no right to show that stupid hammer!"

She confessed, "Alright, fine! It _was _a fricking hammer! What kind of person would break open Tenma's hollow head? Not me! But I didn't do it!"

She sobbed, as she was crying, "Yuuki… She told me to fill in for her… only to realize that Tenma was… The phone call I got, afterwards. Yuuki called me! She didn't call the police! SOMEONE DID! I WAS AT HOME! FINE! I CONFESS!"

Eri gasped, "Wait… You mean _you _weren't the imposter, after all?"

Megumi snarled, "I cannot lie to you on this."

She pointed at Yakumo and shouted, "Yakumo! I know for a fact that you let this happen… because Harima plotted this, all along!"

She explained:  
_"I was at home, the time of the attack, in-question! Yuuki called me and said that she saw Harima, around 8:25pm. At 8:27, I was shocked to hear that he assaulted Tenma Tsukamoto. Of course, around 8:45…"_

"8:45pm?!" Yakumo cringed, "What happened that time?"

Megumi confessed, as she huffed a bit, "It was… It was… It… was…"

She glared at Eri and said, "Eri Sawachika called me!"

**OBJECTION!**

Eri shouted, "LIAR! I was nowhere near a phone! I was simply on my way to Tenma's, maybe to help her. But she was already gone!"

Yakumo then thought, "Wait a minute…"

_Yakumo asked, "So, when did you get there?"_

"_I think around 8:45PM, right around the time Whiskers got arrested." Eri explained._

_She asked Eri another question:  
Did you see Tenma or Harima at that time?_

_Eri responded, "No. I didn't even enter her house. The police stopped me, since I saw Tenma being stretchered out."_

"_So, Harima was arrested, before you came." Yakumo said._

_Sarah said, "She's got an alibi. But I want to know one thing about Eri."_

**OBJECTION!**

Yakumo barked, "WAIT! You said that you saw Tenma being stretchered out, the night she was attacked! You ALSO said that you left at 7:15, which was plenty of time to perform the violent act!"

Eri gasped, as the crowd was astonished.

She then stammered and said, "Are you saying… that I did it?"

She smiled, "I said it before. I would never hurt Tenma. Whiskers is mean, but he's a dumb pervert! What he did was despicable! And I have no right to be in this game of _Good Cop, Bad Cop_. I'd never go and smacked her in the head!"

Yakumo then said, "Yes…"

Eri snarled, "Wait a minute! I want to know one thing! Okay? How would _you _know that the blood wasn't Megumi's?"

Yakumo snapped, as she pointed at her, "Because the blood was from _one_ source: THE WEAPON!"

She then said, "It may _not _look like it, but the blood was wiped off. If you examine it with luminol, you'll see the area where her blood was shown."

She explained:  
_"If Megumi DID enter the house, via window, she'd carefully enter, without the shards of glass hitting her skin. If she bled, she'd leave a trail of blood, heading from one end to the other; meaning that she'd return from whence she entered. But she didn't! Tenma was bashed in the skull, with the hammer. To make sure that she'd escape, she wiped the blood from my sheets and hid the hammer in the carpet. But as she was to escape, there was a second sound! Harima rushed in to find Tenma, after he spotted 'the imposter'! But I don't get it… HOW WOULD MEGUMI LIE, LIKE THAT, AFTER CONFESSING?"_

Megumi shivered and said, "Yakumo… I'm sorry… Eri made me do it, because…"

Eri snapped, "I did NO SUCH THING!"

**OBJECTION!**

Yakumo cried, "Let her talk!"

Megumi then wept, "It was… It was…"

She screamed, "HARIMA MUST DIE! IT WAS ALL ORCHESTRATED!"

Yakumo and Sarah gasped, "YAH!"

Megumi sobbed, "He did it all… I heard it from Tsumugi, who saw it with her own two eyes. The imposter Harima helped, as Harima took the fall for what he did, all planned out. He never intended to hurt him… but…"

**HOLD IT!**

Yakumo yelled, "Is that right? Then tell me… Megumi… WHO WAS IT **THAT ATTACKED MY SISTER?**"

Megumi then was nervous. She stepped away and was nervous. She then ran off.

"HEY!" Yakumo cried.

Eri yelled, "STOP HER!"

Megumi escaped through the door, before the bailiffs can catch her. The crowd began to cry out in terror, as Itoko banged her gavel, continuously.

"ORDER! ORDER! BAILIFFS! GET HER! GET MISS SAGANO!"

Sarah was completely baffled, "_Now _what? Megumi knows who did it… but… Harima-senpai is innocent!"

Yakumo sobbed, "No… Tenma…"

Sarah held her and was confused, "Yakumo? Yakumo, are you okay?"

Yakumo was still in tears, as Sarah held her tight. Eri watched on, seeing her in tears.

"Damn it…" she muttered, "I have the strangest feeling that someone used the girls… and it's _not _Whiskers."

* * *

_**I was still heartbroken. We NOW know that Harima REALLY DIDN'T hurt Tenma! But who was it and why? Miss Osakabe closed the trial, until tomorrow. Sarah told me that this gives us enough time to examine my house, much further. I want to know what that second smash was, and what the note really said.  
As for Tenma… I only wish she'd say something… Does she know who did it, or was she in pain?**_

_**I'm running out of time…**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tuesday, August 10**__**th**__** – Yagami Hospital; Room 207 – 1:56pm**_

* * *

Tenma was sleeping in bed, as she started to shake in her sleep. She started getting nightmares of a shadowy figure with a weapon. In her vision, she saw a figure, holding up a blunt object, while she was in her chair. She turned around and saw the figure.

**WHAM!**

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" She shrieked, as she woke up.

She gasped and said, "Man… If only I can remember who it was…"

Her memories were slowly returning. She knew that she was attacked…

"The nice lady _did _tell me I was attacked, but… I think I might know who it was… and maybe who _she _was."

…but her memories of everyone, including her sister, were still unresolved.

* * *

_**Tuesday, August 10**__**th**__** – Tsukamoto House – 3:08pm**_

* * *

Yakumo returned to the middle area of the hallway, where she found the hammer. She examined closely on the floor.

"Perhaps maybe there's something we don't know about this _second _smash," she thought, "But wherever it was, I have about 17 hours left. If I don't find _anything _to clear his name, the case will be closed."

Yakumo was running out of time. Tomorrow was the final day of the trail, in which Harima had one more chance (but the very last one).

She then looked back at what transpired:  
_Now, if memory serves me… Tenma was attacked by a hammer, around 7:30pm. The imposter used a zip line to crash into a window, and then use a hammer she found, just to whack her with it. The window was __my__ room's window. After that, a smash was made. Tsumugi Yuuki saw what transpired and called the police, and Kenji Harima entered the house, one hour later. When he arrived at 8:30, he saw an image of a woman, dressed as Harima. She escaped, leaving a splotch of blood on my bed, a note that was beside the victim (i.e. my sister) that said "I've been attacked… Yakumo… She… help… did it.", and the weapon under the rug, in between our rooms.  
During the trial, this morning, it was revealed that Megumi Sagano was the imposter. However, after reading through her lies, she was nowhere __near__ the scene. In fact, she flipped and ran out the courtroom. She suddenly said that Harima-Senpai set this whole thing up. But… there were no signs of Sagano, since earlier. Why are Yuuki and Sagano suddenly confessing that Harima did this? Eri-Senpai, who had a clean alibi, was nowhere near the crime scene, either, since she was on her way to see Tenma, at the time. I couldn't have done it, since I was with Sarah; but the note made it say that I helped attack her, in an encrypted note, covered in blood.  
Something fishy is going on about the attack. Tenma has amnesia, Harima is locked away, Eri is clean, Yuuki and Sagano are blaming Harima, and the crime scene looked orchestrated._

"Perhaps I need to find out what is going on, deeper into the scene."

She then said, "I'll try Tenma's room first. That was where the culprit struck first."

She went into Tenma's room and looked around. Everything was untouched, since it was a crime scene. She kneeled down and looked at where Tenma fell. She then examined the area. Some of it still has dry blood. But it was rubbed off, leaving only tiny streaks. She checked under the desk, where Tenma wrote to Karasuma, and found something.

"Huh? What's this?" She thought, as she grabbed the object with a handkerchief.

She pulled it out and saw… an empty can of juice.

"Someone must've dropped this can of… Huh?" She said, as she examined the can, "Is that tomato juice?"

She then shook her head and growled, "No… No one in the right mind would drink tomato juice."

She then sniffed the can and examined the flavor's scent, "It's… punch?"

The can of tomato juice had fruit punch in it. She then said, "Whoever drank this must've been environmental. But it _also _may be a clue. He or she must've had a drink, while he or she attacked Sis."

She then stated, "But I think it's useless. Maybe there's more to it. I think I may examine this scenario."

She then pretended that she attacked Tenma, while holding the can. She swung with her right hand, while holding the can, with her left. As she swung down, the can fell out of her hands, and rolled under the bed. She picked up the can and concluded, "No… This was found in the scene of the crime, but a tomato juice can full of fruit punch would've been thrown backwards, if the imposter Harima attacked Tenma."

She then thought, "Maybe…"

She put the can in her left pocket and reenacted the scene again. This time… the can never popped out.

"No… I don't know…" she thought, "Something about this can _really _get me. I think I'll use this as evidence, anyway. I may be onto something, though."

She placed the can on the desk, as she left the room. She then went to her room and examined the area. She went to the window, which was still broken, but with glass all swept off. The blanket remained, with the dry splotch of blood.

"I can see that my room has been cleaned up a bit," she said, as she looked around, "Now let's see…"

She examined the dry splotch and thought, "Something about this splotch reminds me of something. It hasn't lost its redness… Unless…"

She examined the can, and noticed the faint red edge, where the culprit drank from. It was a match.

Yakumo said, "Hmm… The can, I believe, was in the pocket. But… what if the can was still full? If I know blood on cloth, it dries up and turns dark. So… How did it happen? Did the victim go over my bed, to _or_ from the window? Obviously… it's _to _Tenma's room. If she left with the can, then the spill would happen… But the can was found in her room. This isn't right."

She then concluded, "So… Let's review: Tenma was attacked, after the culprit arrived, spilling punch on my sheets, thinking it was blood. However, the only blood that happened was on Tenma's note and on the floor. Also, she was struck by a blunt object… a hammer. I don't get why she would survive an assault, and lose her memory.  
Okay… I think I should add the pieces together. The can of punch was one of the clues, which led to Tenma's sudden attack. 1) The culprit arrived, smashing through the window, spilling punch; 2) the culprit used a hammer and attacked Tenma; 3) the can rolled off, but the culprit hid the hammer, under the carpet, in the middle of the rooms' entrance-way; and 4) the culprit escapes, after a _second _smash. The only problem is… Where was that second smash?"

She stepped out her room and entered the hallway. She thought, "So… It has to be in another part of the hallway. I believe that the culprit used the hammer and hid it. But what if they were in a hurry that something valuable broke?"

She looked around, looking for any debris. However, it was a dead end. There was nothing else.

"I don't believe this!" She yelled, "No clues! What if Tenma is gone and Harima is guilty? Could it be that it _was _Harima-Senpai?"

She said, "NO! I won't believe it! He's innocent!"

She then smirked, "As long as… WAIT! If it's not in the hallway, what if it was in _my _room?"

She gasped, "But… Or what if it was in-?"

She ran to Tenma's room and looked around the room. She found something that was all shattered. It was a picture of Tenma and Yakumo, dressed in their middle school uniforms. The framed was all cracked and there was broken glass.

"How did _this _happen?"

She gasped, "Could _this_ be what the second smash was? If so, then why?"

Yakumo then picked up the frame, but found something else. She placed the frame back, as she looked at the glass. She examined the glass. She thought, "No. It's not the frame, because it was a _loud _smash."

She then remembered what happened, in what Megumi said:  
_Megumi shouted, "I heard enough! Harima is guilty! You have no right to show that stupid hammer!"_

_She confessed, "Alright, fine! It was a fricking hammer! What kind of person would break open Tenma's hollow head? Not me! But I didn't do it!"_

_She sobbed, as she was crying, "Yuuki… She told me to fill in for her… only to realize that Tenma was… The phone call I got, afterwards. Yuuki called me! She didn't call the police! SOMEONE DID! I WAS AT HOME! FINE! I CONFESS!"_

"WAIT!" She thought, "Yuuki called the police… but she was calling someone else… Could it be Megumi?"

She said, "Then… Who would call the police, after Megumi escaped? Or for that matter, who _was_ that person who attacked Tenma? If it wasn't Megumi… Who? I don't even know, anymore!"

She dropped to the floor and was crying. She then noticed something, under the desk, where the can of juice was. She gasped and pulled it out. It was a red ribbon.

She then clutched it and growled, "No… I know what it is."

She then looked sad and said, "Megumi didn't do it. Harima _was _framed. And I know who did it… But whoever it was… Harima and Tenma will hate me…"

She left, as she wrote down the clues. She then left, as Eri watched her stepping out. Eri then said, "Yakumo. Did you find anything?"

Yakumo looked away and replied, "I'm sorry… But… I have no idea why and how."

She asked her, "Eri-senpai, incidentally, if you did it, would you say so?"

Eri smiled, "No. I really didn't do it. Besides, I only wanted to find Whiskers innocent, as hard as I can."

She remarked, "But… If he _really _didn't do it, then who would?"

Yakumo suddenly read her mind:  
_"Stupid Yakumo… She has NO idea who it was…_"

She glared at Eri and said, "I know who did it and how it was done… but if it is true, Tenma will not be happy, and neither will Harima."

Eri said, "What are you saying? Are you saying that _I _did it, all along?"

Yakumo snuffed, "Well… I am not so sure. Besides, I know you wouldn't hurt my sister."

She shouted, "But if you _did _hurt Tenma, I won't forgive you! EVER! The answers lie in this house! You, Eri Sawachika, are GUILTY!"

Eri gasped in horror, as Yakumo concluded, "I have everything I need, but it still doesn't add up. If it wasn't Harima-."

Eri shouted, "FINE! YOU WANT THE TRUTH? Here it is! Whiskers… HE… HE MADE ME DO IT!"

Yakumo cried, "LIAR!"

Eri yelled, "You got _nothing _to prove! In fact, tomorrow, Harima is going down! I tried, but Megumi and Tsuki were innocent! I should know! They already got her, and they made her confess. She didn't do it. You were right. But _don't _blame ME for ACCUSATIONS!"

Yakumo growled, "You… You can't…"

Eri smiled, "I'm sorry. I know Whiskers knew, already, but Tenma has yet to be awakened from her memories. Please… don't worry, and wait until tomorrow."

She left, as Yakumo thought, "No, No, NO! Eri-senpai! Say it isn't so!"

She sighed, "I'm afraid it's true… Eri _did _orchestrate this attack. But why? Does she hate Harima-senpai and used Megumi-senpai and Tsuki-senpai for her attack?"

Yakumo left, as she pondered.

_Tenma… forgive me…_

* * *

_**Tuesday, August 10**__**th**__** – Yagami Hospital – 7:29pm**_

* * *

Tenma was sleeping in bed, as she had a nightmare again. She then woke up and gasped.

"Harima…" She cringed, "Harima… Yakumo… I'm sorry."

She started to remember. Her memories returned. Sarah watched on, as she visited her, just to speak to her. Tenma turned to Sarah and asked, "Miss Sarah… Where am I? And… Where's Yakumo?"

Sarah asked, "Tenma… Did you remember anything at all, three nights ago?"

Tenma retorted, "Huh?"

Sarah explained, "Someone attacked you… The court is blaming Harima for what he did, but he-."

"Harima didn't do it!" Tenma pleaded, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

Sarah gasped, "You did?"

She then confessed, as she explained who attacked her on the head. Tenma then said the name (which was inaudible). Sarah gasped, as she thought, "I better warn Yakumo!"

She called Yakumo on the cellphone and got her.

"Hello? Yakumo, listen to me! I know who did it!" She called, "Tenma got her memory back! It was-!"

Yakumo responded, "Forget it! I know already."

"YOU DO? But why?"

"Tenma was attacked, Harima was framed… and… ERI-SENPAI DID IT!"

She hung up, as Tenma asked, "What did Yakumo say?"

Sarah asked, "I'm afraid she knows. But before I leave… I want to know… Was it _really _Eri-senpai or the victim you say?"

_It wasn't Eri? Then who? Yakumo is making a huge mistake!_

Tenma then dropped her head and pouted. She then said to her, "Yakumo… She needs my help…"

She explained, "PLEASE! Let me come to court, tomorrow! I must explain the story!"

Sarah nodded, "I'll see what I can do. But try to remember that memory of who did it. If you forget, it'll all be for naught."

Tenma smiled, "Don't worry… I'll be able to remember, since my head hurts."

Sarah smiled and thought, "Good. Harima-senpai is saved… I just hope that it's not too late."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wednesday, August 11**__**th**__** – Yagami Courthouse, Lobby – 9:50am**_

* * *

Yakumo was pondering, as she waited for the courtroom to open. She then met with Harima, who was worried over the investigation. Yakumo then told him about Eri.

"She WHAT? That rotten little Rich Girl!" He yelled.

"Calm down! I'm going to try everything to break Eri," she said, "Don't worry. I knew it would be her. Tenma has returned, so…"

"You mean, she's okay? She got her memories back? Good! Maybe we can tell Tenma that Rich Girl is the guilty one! Tenma's Sister, let's do this!"

"Okay, then, Harima…"

She thought, as she looked around, "I'm on my own. Sarah said that she's running late…"

What they didn't know is that Tenma had regained her memories. And to make matters worse, Tenma knows who did it… and it _wasn't _Eri. She agreed to go with Sarah, to confess everything. But will Tenma arrive to the courthouse, before it's too late?

* * *

_**Wednesday, August 11**__**th**__** – Courtroom #4 – 10:00am**_

* * *

Itoko banged the gavel and announced, "The court is now in session! Miss Tsukamoto, I understand that you have an announcement."

Yakumo said, "Yes, I do, your honor. You see, I managed to read through all the attack, throughout the past three days."

She explained everything:  
_At 8:00pm, Tenma was attacked with a hammer, which was found, yesterday. Harima was responsible, but we later learn that it was an imposter of him. Around the time, the imposter used a zip-line to break in. However, the person that broke in was in MY room. After that, he, or __she__, attacked her with said hammer. And when Harima arrived, one hour later, the imposter made a break for it. He saw the glimpse of the attacker, as she fled from my room. Harima arrived later, in Tenma's room, and the rest was history.  
Recently, Tsumugi Yuuki and Megumi Sagano were responsible for the attack. Sagano was the imposter, but she was used as a scapegoat. Yuuki, from above the roof, witnessed the whole thing, minutes prior to the attack. But there was MORE deceiving evidence, other than a bloodied note, debris of glass, and a blood spot on my bed. The girls in question were lying about the attack. Megumi was NOWHERE near the scene, while Yuuki was viewing from far away._

She then said, "Sadly, she… Well…"

Itoko asked, "What evidence did you find?"

Yakumo said, "Your honor, as I was searching Tenma's room, I found _this_!"

She showed a can of punch, which was empty.

Eri barked, "WAIT! That could be anybody's punch!"

Yakumo said, "I found this, in Tenma's room, which had little punch left. This is a can of tomato juice, but the attacker went _green _and recycled it to have punch in it. You don't think it was the punch that made my bed made a spot of blood, do you?"

The crowd gasped.

**OBJECTION!**

Eri yelled, "You mean that _thing _made your sheets mess up? Open your eyes, Yakumo! The blood was on your bed, since the hammer had very little blood. Plus, the note was covered in blood, too!"

Yakumo said, "Wrong!"

She exclaimed, "Think about the blood. If stained, it dries up and changes its color. What if there _was _blood on the sheets?"

Eri stammered, "Well… That's because…"

She yelled, "NO WAY! No way in hell that it would! If dried up, it turns from red to brown, since the blood dries out, in hours."

Yakumo smirked, "It's _not _red corn syrup."

She continued, "Of course, the note _wasn't _the only thing that was stained."

Eri barked, "I've heard enough…"

She gasped, "Wait, a note? Don't you mean the sheets?"

Yakumo smiled, "You should know. I figured out the whole _Stained Note _detail!"

**TAKE THAT!**

She showed the note again, which was stained in a dark red. She then inquired, "Take a look at this. If the blood was on this note, someone must've spilled punch on it, after she attacked Tenma. Now, what would happen if it dried up?"

She replied, "The paper gets stained, but the color remained!"

Eri cried, "NO! How did you guess?"

Yakumo said, "Simple. Because the can of punch was intended to be the key clue. Think of this pattern, if you will-."

**OBJECTION!**

Eri cried, "Let me!"

She explained, "Suppose that the can was held in her hand, while she attacked Tenma, with the hammer? If you think about it, the attacker used a hammer in one hand, while the can was in another. However, she spilled some punch, and splashed it on the floor, as she swung as hard as she could."

**OBJECTION!**

Yakumo said, "And…"

Eri asked, "And what?"

Yakumo declared, "And how did the can landed, as she held on?"

"I don't understand?"

"I'll tell you. If she'd attack Tenma, while holding a can of juice, she'd have tossed the can… _backwards!__**"**_

Eri snapped, "You're lying! You're saying that the can flew, after that? We'll probably because you found it in her bed."

Yakumo said, "No. I found it, _under _Tenma's desk."

Eri gasped, "WHAT?"

Yakumo explained, "If she swung the hammer at Tenma, the can would fly off, under her bed. However, she attacked Tenma, before the can was rolled down. After she knocked Tenma down, she must've kneeled down and looked at her face. The can, however, must've fell off and rolled under her desk. When I found Tenma, after she was assaulted, there was a little blood, but a _lot _of punch. Perhaps the can was half-empty! And it took a while to figure it out… but the punch ruined the note… THAT TENMA WROTE!"

The crowd was shocked, as Itoko called, "ORDER!"

She remarked, "Miss Tsukamoto, that is concrete evidence, but it made no sense, at all! She was attacked by a hammer, and was soiled in blood. But why punch?"

Yakumo said, "Well, this may come to a surprise… but the _real _reason that the punch was made in the scene was that someone was thirsty. Think back…"

She exclaimed the outcome:  
_If the attacker entered the room, through the window, she'd jump up to my bed, and spill a little punch. After that, she grabbed a hammer and entered Tenma's room, wearing Harima's look. Of course, she DIDN'T wanna lose that drink. She stuffed it into her pocket and then…  
__**WHAM!  
**__After that, she dropped to her knees and looked at Tenma's out cold body. And when she got up, she accidentally dropped the can of punch, which rolled under her desk, ruining a sheet of paper. When Tenma came to, she wrote on the note, warning me, making it look like I did it, which I did NOT. And then she passed out, losing everything in her memory. The note, however, absorbed the punch's wet area and covered each word, leaving the message "I've been attacked! Yakumo… she… helped… did it…". My guess is that she knew, all along, but that punch was the downfall._

Yakumo said, "But… It pains me to say it, but… Eri-Senpai, would you gladly sniff the can?"

"Me?"

Itoko griped, "Miss Tsukamoto, what is the meaning of this?"

"I want to know who drank this stuff," Yakumo said, "The scent was still there, since it was empty. However, the fragrance of the drink somehow smelled familiar. Sadly, I cannot make heads or tails of it."

Eri cried, "You're crazy! Like I'd smell that can of tomato juice! Sorry… I meant, like I'd smell a can of tomato juice, filled with _cherry-kiwi punch_!"

Yakumo smiled, "Bingo!"

Yakumo broke Eri, saying what kind of punch it was.

* * *

_**Wednesday, August 11**__**th**__** – Yagami Courthouse, Lobby – 11:07am**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah arrived, outside the courtroom, and overheard everything. She gasped, as Tenma, on a wheelchair, asked, "What is happening?"

Sarah cringed, "No… Yakumo is about to convict Sawachika-senpai!"

Tenma cried, "WHAT?"

Sarah then barked, "Damn! I better stop her!"

Tenma got up, gingerly, and said, "No! Let me."

Sarah said, "No, you're still hurt!"

Tenma said, "So, I must… I was assaulted, and I know who it was, since Yakumo is making a mistake."

She growled, "I know that _she's _still in there."

She waited, as Yakumo was about to continue…

* * *

_**Wednesday, August 11**__**th**__** – Courtroom #4 – 11:09am**_

* * *

Yakumo continued, "I'm glad you knew about the punch…"

Eri cried, "WAIT! OBJECTION! I can explain! Yakumo, you were lying!"

Yakumo yelled, "EXACTLY! I WAS BLUFFING!"

Eri cried, "WHAT? Are you saying… I DID IT?"

The crowd gasped, as Itoko banged the gavel, real hard. Yakumo explained, "I think I knew what happened. In fact, it all makes sense… You see, I _knew _it was cherry-kiwi, only to throw you off guard, since you drink such rich and rare beverages."

Eri snapped, "You're lying!"

Yakumo stated, "Now, let's start from the beginning…"

She explained how Eri did it:  
_You orchestrated this plan to get back at Harima! It started at 7:30… You broke in and attacked Tenma. You had a can of juice in your hand, and you inadvertently stained it, a little. After that, you found the closest weapon you could find and hit Tenma on the head. When she was out cold, you dropped the can of juice, without knowing, before you fled. Then, at around 8:00, you called someone. That someone, was Tsumugi Yuuki, who witnessed the whole thing! Five minutes before, YOU called Yuuki, waiting for the right moment! At 8:30, Harima came and saw what transpired. He heard the smash and rushed to my room. He saw you escape, even though it was dark. After that, he approached Tenma, and then he was arrested. But you came at 8:45, minutes after he was arrested. What were YOU doing?_

Eri growled, "I confess… I was going to see Tenma, but I was running late… I got a phone call from my parents to do a quick trip to the convenient store, before I head to see her… But when I arrive… the cops were already there, and an ambulance was there, also. I asked what was going on, but they wouldn't let me in."

She sobbed, "But… I _really _didn't do it. I was heading to see her! I swear!"

Yakumo said, "Even I cannot say it, since it's awful to people like you… but that alibi… was _COMPLETE BULLSHIT!_"

Eri shrieked in horror.

**HOLD IT!**

Eri yelled, "You cannot prove it! You have proof that I did it?"

She glared evilly, "You don't have anything about me. In fact, show Miss Itoko, and show my victory!"

Itoko stated, "Miss Tsukamoto, Miss Sawachika is right. Unless you have proof, I will have to end the trial."

Yakumo thought, "This is it."

She asked, as she held up a red ribbon, "I don't. But I _did _find something that _was _out of nowhere. If this isn't _Sawachika's_, then I don't know what."

She asked Eri, "Is this… _yours_?"

Eri cringed in fear, and shouted, "NOOOOO!"

Itoko gasped, "That's… That's the same color as her ribbons!"

Eri cried, "Where did you get that?"

Yakumo smiled, "That belongs to you, since there are some strands of blonde hair left. I can tell, since Harima saw a figure that looked like himself. If it were you… you'd have pigtails, like you are wearing now. I get the feeling that you took it off, to avoid suspicion."

She shouted, "AND THAT… **WAS YOUR DOWNFALL, SAWACHIKA-SENPAI! IT WAS YOU, ALL ALONG!**"

Eri shouted in complete anger, "NO! I DIDN'T!"

She threw a tantrum and pounded the table, very hard. She shouted, "**I! DIDN'T! HURT! HARIMA!**"

She stopped and started to cry. She winced, "No… I'd never do that… I love him… I didn't do anything to hurt Tenma. But…"

She paused and said, "Fine… It was me… I knew Whiskers loved Tenma. I always had thoughts about her and him. I think… there was a reason, why I did it."

Yakumo said, "But… You mean that Harima is…"

Eri glared, "Yes. He's in love with you. But he denies it… So I put 2 and 2 together… and realized that it wasn't meant to be."

Harima said, "You guessed, didn't you, Rich Girl?"

Eri wept, "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to. I admit it…"

She then explained, "Yuuki and Sagano… they were nowhere near the attack. Yuuki, however, witness the action and called the police. She knew it was Whiskers, but when we talked together… after she went ballistic… she said that it was me."

She dropped her head and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You wouldn't understand me! You couldn't! I hurt Tenma, out of love… and now… it's all for naught."

Yakumo said, "I see… You loved him… and you threw it all away… by hurting my sister."

Harima said, "Rich Girl… Don't cry. I knew it was you, since you were nervous."

"You were?"

"I know. But… my feelings will never change. I _may _love Tenma, but she's in love with another. But now… I have no reason to be here, on the grounds that Rich Girl did it…"

Eri hugged Harima, and wept, "Whiskers… I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I do…"

They hugged, as Itoko was about to announce Harima's verdict.

**HOLD IT!**

Everyone gasped, as a figure appeared, in anger. It was…

"Tenma?" Harima, Eri, and Yakumo gasped.

"Your honor! Eri's lying!" She yelled, as she pointed at her, "She couldn't have attacked me! She was on her way over, only to see me, one last time!"

Harima cried, "WHAT? RICH GIRL _DIDN'T _DO IT?"

Eri hollered, "Tenma! Why did you ruin it? I was doing it for you! I couldn't stand to see the pain, after what _she _did!"

They all gasped, as Yakumo asked in a stern look, "Senpai… Who _did _you see?"

Eri confessed, "Well… You see… When I found Megumi, when she was detained, after fleeing from the courtroom, she told me of who _really _did it."

Itoko banged her gavel and shouted, "NO! First things first, I want to hear Tenma's side of the story!"

Tenma stated, "Yes, your honor. For starters, Eri _and _Harima didn't attack me!"

Sarah said, as she went by Yakumo, "You didn't listen to me. Eri-Senpai _really _didn't do it. Someone else did, and _she _knows."

Tenma then addressed, the whole attack:  
"You see, at the time of the attack, I was writing a letter to Karasuma. However, I ended up hearing a smash. At first, I wanted to see, but I was too busy. If I leave my desk, I didn't want to lose everything I wrote… After I was about to write the final line, Yakumo entered my room! Or so I thought… When I turned around, WHAM! Everything went black! I _did _manage to look at her face, and was shocked by her evil glare. When she left, in my last ounce of strength, I wrote to Harima or Eri, in case one of you comes here, in a warning, while I was out. Sis was with Sarah, at the time. It said: _"I've been attacked! Please go get Yakumo. She can help find who did it to me._" And then, I was out like a light. When I came to, I was in a hospital bed, trying to know what was going on…"

Yakumo said, "It all makes sense… The note didn't say that I did it. The note was a warning to get me!"

Harima asked, "Do you know who it was?"

Tenma said, "Yes, I do… My head is aching, but I know who it was…"

She then pointed at the victim and cried, with her eyes swelled up.

"IT WAS YOU!"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wednesday, August 11**__**th**__** – Courtroom #4 – 12:17pm**_

* * *

Tenma, out of nowhere, appeared from her hospital bed, recovering from her amnesia and assault in her home. Sadly, she knew who it was… and Yakumo was about to convict Eri, after she confessed.

"You see, at the time of the attack, I was writing a letter to Karasuma. However, I ended up hearing a smash. At first, I wanted to see, but I was too busy. If I leave my desk, I didn't want to lose everything I wrote… After I was about to write the final line, Yakumo entered my room! Or so I thought… When I turned around, WHAM! Everything went black! I _did _manage to look at her face, and was shocked by her evil glare. When she left, in my last ounce of strength, I wrote to Harima or Eri, in case one of you comes here, in a warning, while I was out. Sis was with Sarah, at the time. It said: _"I've been attacked! Please go get Yakumo. She can help find who did it to me._" And then, I was out like a light. When I came to, I was in a hospital bed, trying to know what was going on…"

Yakumo said, "It all makes sense… The note didn't say that I did it. The note was a warning to get me!"

Harima asked, "Do you know who it was?"

Tenma said, "Yes, I do… My head is aching, but I know who it was…"

She then pointed at the victim and cried, with her eyes was full of tears.

"IT WAS YOU!"

She pointed at the one person who could've done it… _Sarah Adiemus_!

"Me?" Sarah asked.

Yakumo asked, "Sis? You're crazy! There's no way it's her! She was with me, during the crime."

Tenma said, "No… I saw it with my own eyes."

Sarah said, "Wait! Didn't you say that you turned around and was struck?"

Eri asked Sarah, "I got another question… _Why_ did you attack her, if you were at your house with Yakumo?"

Harima asked her, "And how come you wanted to help Tenma, recover from her amnesia?"

He retorted, "But on the second day, you said that I'll come… I didn't."

Yakumo thought, as she remembered yesterday.  
_Sarah arrived and called, "Yakumo!"_

_She gasped and turned to her. She nervously smiled, "You're nearly late. I hope I needed some support from you."_

_Sarah giggled, "I'll be fine. Harima chose to come, when he feels like it. He said that however it is that framed him… he'll regret what he'll do to him, or her."_

She then shivered, as Tenma barked, "Don't lie! Sarah, you're a bad influence to my sister!"

She then remembered earlier.  
_She called Yakumo on the cellphone and got her._

_"Hello? Yakumo, listen to me! I know who did it!" She called, "Tenma got her memory back! It was-!"_

_Yakumo responded, "Forget it! I know already."_

_"YOU DO? But why?"_

_"Tenma was attacked, Harima was framed… and… ERI-SENPAI DID IT!"_

_She hung up, as Tenma asked, "What did Yakumo say?"_

_Sarah asked, "I'm afraid she knows. But before I leave… I want to know… Was it__really__Eri-senpai or the victim you say?"_

Yakumo then said, "Sarah… You mean…"

She then bellowed and shouted, "Your honor…"

**OBJECTION!**

She then said, "If Sarah really did do it, then we should ask _where _and _when _she was, at the time that Tenma was assaulted!"

Itoko nodded and said, "I see… This seems very weird. Then, I have no choice. Miss Tsukamoto and Miss Sawachika, you may begin!"

Sarah shouted, as she raised her arms up, "WAIT! HOLD IT!"

She bit her lip and cringed in tears. She then bowed her head and said, "There's no need to cross-examine me… But only because Tenma said that it was someone from her class…"

She dropped her head and sobbed, "It _was _me…"

Everyone gasped, as Yakumo cringed, "Sarah… You? How could you?"

Sarah growled, "Because… Because…"

She yelled, "BECAUSE YOU CARE ABOUT TENMA, MORE THAN ME! AND I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND! UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

Yakumo gasped, "Sarah? This isn't like you… Why are you angry over nothing?"

Eri asked, "Then, do you mind if I ask about the whole case? Let's try to fill some holes into her alibi. For starters, what were you doing, during the time of the assault?"

Sarah said, as she was weeping, "I was with Yakumo, at my house… But at the time, Yakumo fell asleep, and I had to go freshen up. However, I only did that, to step out to her house."

She explained why she did it:  
_"It was at 5:00. Yakumo suddenly fell asleep, as I was leaving to her house. Of course, I never said that I had to leave. Around 5:30, I called Tsumugi and Yuuki, and started the plan. They said that they are available, and had free time. We agreed to go at 6:30, by Yakumo's house.  
At that time, we had it all set up. However, Yuuki had to look up at the sky. She WAS looking at the stars. Megumi stayed by her side, only to fire the crossbow. Then she left, keeping this activity a secret. I joined them, only to set up this scheme, but I had a drink with me. That punch you mentioned, that was mine. I had it in my pocket, as I was sliding down the zip line. And then, I landed on Yakumo's bedroom, but I inadvertently spilled punch on her bed. As I stepped inside and grabbed the closest thing I could find. Of course, I had to make sure that Harima was the one who did it, so I wore a pair of shades and let my hair down. And then, at 7:30, I grabbed the hammer and proceeded to bash her head.  
__**WHAM!  
**__It was all too perfect, until I dropped my can of cherry-kiwi juice. Minutes after I hit her, I called Yuuki and said that the job is done. That was her cue to call the police, to get rid of that bastard. And just like that, Harima arrived, and I decided to make my exit. The ribbon, however, was a coincidence. That's because __**I**__ planted it. And then, I hid the weapon, rubbing off the fingerprints, and hid it under the rug. When Harima arrived to the bedroom, unaware of the second smash, I made my exit, but let out an evil glare, as he saw me. And the rest was history. The cops arrived, Harima was captured, and Yakumo would save the day. And I would have Sawachika-senpai gone, for life, and had Yuuki and Sagano make up ridiculous alibis, only to make you feel bad. Suckers."_

She then smiled evilly and said, "I did it all… and only because of that jerk, Harima. You think you know a person, well, you thought wrong. You see, I only did this, because Eri and Harima deserve each other… Besides, would you feel the same way, if you love someone you know?"

She glared at Tenma and said, "But _she _ruined it… Tenma Tsukamoto… You knew who it was… and you said it was Yoshidayama. But it wasn't. It was me."

Yakumo asked, as she was still crying, "But why? Why would you hurt my sister? If you told me so, I'd listen! You're my friend! And… And… And I didn't want you to become a hated person."

She feigned crying and said, as she wiped her tears, "Of course… You had me going, since you knew that you did it, only for your evil intentions on Harima. But why would you hate him? You would never be that vindictive… or you never use vulgar profanity."

She stood up and slammed the table, "Because… I know the truth… You _really did _hurt my sister, Tenma…"

She pointed at Sarah and shouted, "But… YOU'RE **NOT** SARAH!"

The crowd gasped, as Itoko banged the gavel, as Sarah was shocked. She cringed, as her voice changed, "W-W-w-w-What are you saying? I _am _Sarah Adiemus! Yakumo, you know me, right?"

She smirked, "On the contrary, you had me going. I realized that the ribbon on the ground wasn't yours. It was someone else's."

She asked Tenma, "Sis, do you remember the last words that Sarah said?"

Tenma replied, "I do."

_Sarah then spoke, "Funny… I figured you'd have a hard head. NOW that thug Harima will be expelled forever!"_

_She called on the phone, as Tenma groaned, "That voice…"_

Tenma said, "I remember now! It _was _Sarah! But… How can she be Sarah, if she talked like a man?"

She pondered, "Oh, wait! Could that mean… OH! Now I remember!"

She laughed, "It was probably someone in girl's clothing!"

Sarah gasped, "FUCK!"

Yakumo cried, as she thought, "HOLD ON! What did Sarah say, after she knew?"

_Yakumo retorted, "Sarah… Since when do you think that it could be a guy?"_

"_I don't know. A drag queen, maybe? Someone must be playing a girl, while attacking Tenma-Senpai."_

Yakumo then barked, "Then, it all makes sense. That explains the dark truth… behind this case!"

She addressed, "Your honor… _Her _alibi is right, because, _she _really did hurt Tenma!"

She pointed at Sarah and shouted, "_HERE'S _your imposter! Meet the _Kenji Harima imposter_… or should I say _Sarah Adiemus imposter_, as well?"

It was true. The girl, posing as Sarah, then sobbed, "You… You found me out… Only because…"

She yelled, "FINE! I HATE THAT SHITHEAD, HARIMA! HE'S NOTHING BUT A WOMANIZING THUG! AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO GET RID OF HIM, ONCE AND FOR ALL, SINCE **HE DID IT**!"

She then growled, "But all because you had me suspended, you little meddling brat! And all because Nishimoto is expelled and Imadori is dead! But you'll never know who I am! Tenma got her just desserts, and YOU ruined it! I had the perfect revenge on you, for sending him away!"

Yakumo then asked, "I want to know one thing… Where's Sarah, and what did you do to her?"

The woman laughed, "Oh, she'll be fine. In fact, it was a good plan, while it lasted. She had to go to sleep, for a while. Luckily, I had to sneak in _her _house, only to steal her clothes. And she'll be up, real soon…"

Yakumo gasped, as she was seething. The woman continued, "And, here's the funny part… Sagano and Yuuki wouldn't listen to me, since I am a boy. So, playing as a full-uniformed girl was genius, all so I could gain their trust."

Eri growled, "Pervert…"

Harima cried, "You son of a-! You are a rotten little-!"

He gasped, as he thought, "Then, that means… _HE _knew about my love for Tenma!"

He spun in a spiral of his own self-misery:  
_**ME AND ME BIG MOUTH!**_

Yakumo got up and charged at the imposter, completely furious, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

The woman threw a smoke bomb on the ground and surrounded the courtroom.

"SOMEONE GET HIM, uh, HER!" Itoko shouted.

She disappeared, as the smoke cleared. The imposter was gone, as Yakumo was in shock.

"No… She got away… Uh, He got away…" she cringed.

Eri said, "Maybe he did… or maybe… he didn't."

She held up a mask of Sarah and said, "There was only _one _person that can do this to Tenma."

Yakumo asked, "Who?"

Eri then confessed, "The ribbon. There was only _one other _person that has red ribbons… _Jiro Yoshidayama!_"

She explained, "I happen to know him, since the Second Year's Culture Fest was starting. You see-."

She then thought about how Yoshidayama was listening to the girls in the onsen. It was there that Harima socked him, and he yelled that he hate blonde hair and pigtails. She then said, "Well, I was surprised when I saw him. That's all."

Itoko nodded and said, "Well, we'll see if we can find Mister Yoshidayama, about this whole matter. For now…"

She banged her gavel and called out, "Kenji Harima!"

He bowed, "Your Honor…"

Itoko declared, "Despite this NEW evidence, bizarre as it seems, the court finds you…"

_**NOT GUILTY!**_

Harima was smiling, as the crowd cheered. Yakumo smiled and said, "It's all over, Tenma… You have been avenged."

Itoko then asked, "But… I still don't get it. What did he mean _"Revenge_"?"

Eri said, "Isn't it obvious? That spiky-haired pervert was one of Nishimoto's pervs. And Yakumo here set him up, after he killed Imadori. I guess vendettas are like that… but he didn't have to hurt Tenma."

Yakumo responded, "But I want to know how and why he dressed and assaulted Sarah?"

Itoko said, "These questions will be saved for another time. But I am afraid I shall have the principal deal with him. I declare THIS – _Two months suspension, six months detention, and working after school, cleaning the garbage and erasers, for a whole week_! Jiro Yoshidayama will suffer dearly. I know it."

She banged the gavel and called, "Court's adjourned!"

Yakumo sped off and said, "Excuse me…"

Eri asked, "Yakumo?"

Tenma asked, "Where are you going, Sis?"

Eri said, "I think I know…"

* * *

_**Wednesday, August 11**__**th **__**– Sarah's House – 4:23pm**_

"SARAH! SARAH!" She yelled, as she stepped inside her house.

"Where are you?" She cringed, as she looked around her house.

She then thought, "Yoshidayama was by my side, all this time. And yesterday, he arrived late, dressed as her, and hoping to help me out. But he wanted to sabotage me… That explains my sudden hurt, after I was stuck in a rut."

A figure appeared and called to her, "Yakumo?"

She turned around and gasped. She grabbed a blanket and shouted, "SARAH! HERE! Wear this, so you won't be shown around the boys!"

Sarah, with her long hair, dressed in her nightgown, asked, "What are you talking about? Is my slip showing?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry…" She yawned, "I was sleeping, and had a cold. My body wanted to come to you, but I couldn't."

She then held up a note and said, "Oh, yeah. This is for you. It's addressed to you, with a label saying "_Do NOT open_". Is this what you mean?"

Yakumo opened it and read the note:  
_"Dear Miss Junior Attorney,  
By the time you read this, you have lost! I have purposely hurt your sister and have expelled Harima! HA, HA, HA, HA! And just so you know, your friend was sick, so I used stealth to steal her uniform. You think I'm stupid? I'd never hurt women… except you. But you should've seen the look on your face.  
See you in your misery, Yakumo Tsukamoto!  
Yoshidayama."_

Yakumo smiled and said, "Well, he failed to realize that we already know."

Sarah asked, "Uh… I'm lost. What did I miss?"

Yakumo explained everything, about the trial to her, saying that Harima was framed for attacking Tenma, and even stole Sarah's uniform along the way.

Sarah laughed, "And Tenma thought it was me? I mean, it couldn't, since I hated cherry-kiwi."

Yakumo smiled and said, "I hope you're better now… and so is Tenma."

They shared a laugh together.

* * *

After that, Yakumo was branded a hero to Yagami, after avenging Tenma and Harima. She cleared Harima's name and was forgiven for everything. Yoshidayama was sentenced to four months suspension and a two-year detention, without hoping to graduate, anytime soon. Megumi Sagano and Tsumugi Yuuki were sentenced to two months detention, for their role with Yoshidayama. However, when they knew it was him, dressed as a woman, they were pardoned, but still served about three weeks detention.

The case ended with Tenma finally delivering the letter to Karasuma. Of course…

**XXXXX**

Karasuma read the letter from his bed, and then smiled and was happy. However…

"Who was she?" He asked, "There's no signature…"

Should we tell her?

* * *

_**Thursday, August 12**__**th**__** – Tenma & Yakumo's House – 8:12am**_

Tenma and Yakumo were sitting together, as Tenma felt a bit light-headed. She was out of the hospital, this morning.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy," she said, "But, at least I am proud of you, Sis. Whatever happened to me was awful."

Yakumo smiled and said, "Of course. I'm so sorry that it all happened, so fast."

She asked, "You won't stay long?"

Tenma said, "No, I'll be fine. I should return soon. Harima is taking me back to the airport, in a minute."

She then approached her and hugged her tightly. Yakumo asked why she is hugging.

Tenma said, "Thank you… Thank you for coming to me, when I was attacked."

Yakumo smiled, as she patted her head.

"Ow… Careful…" she whispered.

Yakumo said, "Sorry."

They continued to hug, as Yakumo's biggest trial of her life, came to an end.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
